Reunion
by princessoftheoc
Summary: Summer, Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Taylor have lost touch over the years. They took seperate paths. But one invitation will change everything. The Harbor High School reunion takes them on a journey to rekindle old romances, and bring old friendships back.
1. Thinking of Seth

Reunion

Author's note: This story takes place two years after the season finale of the O.C. The only differences is that Seth and Summer did not get married; they broke up and went their separate ways and Marissa never died. She just went off to lie with her dad. Ryan and Taylor haven't seen each other since they're good-bye in the season finale.

---------------You are invited---------------

What: Harbor School's first annual high school reunion.

Who: Harbor School graduates; the class of '05.

When: September 15-17th

Where: The St. Regis Hotel, in Laguna Beach. Join us for a weekend there, full of nostalgia!

We hope you can attend. Feel free to bring family!

Summer Roberts found the invitation sitting on the counter in her apartment. Her roommate Janelle, must have brought it in. After tearing open the envelope and reading its contents, a wave of mixed emotions swept over her. All of which were bitter sweet. Seeing Ryan and Taylor would be great, but……what about seeing Seth. They had broken up several years ago. Summer had loved Seth more than anyone, but she knew that their lives were taking separate paths, and the chance of a healthy long-distance wasn't likely.

They had said a long good bye, and Summer moved to New York, to pursue fashion. After finishing her time at GEORGE, she began to miss magazines and style.

Seth, by now had become the accomplished author of Atomic County, and his graphic novel was a hit. People all over the world were reading and he had more fan sites than most celebrities.

Summer hadn't spoken to Ryan or Taylor in a while either. Taylor went back to France, and was doing god-knows-what, and Ryan, so she had heard from friends, was now an Architect.

As much as she longed to see them, seeing Seth would be too weird. He was crushed when she broke up with him, and would probably be bitter. Or maybe he was off dating some comic book skank. One of those girls who go to all the conventions, wearing pleather and polyester costumes. That was one thing that Summer certainly could not handle; Seth dating another girl.

Although she had been the one to break up with him, Summer was always thinking of him. When she went on a date with a new guy, she thought of dating Seth. When she kissed her boyfriend, Jake, she wished she was kissing Seth. Cohen never left her mind.

Jake, her latest boyfriend, was sweet, and she liked him, but something…….just wasn't there. Summer couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it was always hanging over her head.

"Hey, Summer." A tall girl with long silky brown hair and wild violet eyes, walked in to the entry way of the apartment. "Did you get the letter I set out for ya? It came today?" Summer nodded. "Yeah, Janelle," she said pursing her lips, still thinking of Seth. Janelle shook her long hair, and smiled. "Was another letter from your ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

Seth after the initial break up, began writing Summer tons of letters, all of which she couldn't bring her self to look at. They were unopened laying in a box underneath her bed. Summer had told Janelle all about Seth and life before she had moved to New York. Janelle had become her sole confident, and best friend.

"No. Umm. It's a high school reunion invitation." Janelle walked up behind Summer, reading the invitation from behind. "Sum? You gonna go?" Janelle said, tapping Summer on the shoulder. Summer thought for a moment. Those people and her had so many memories together, some good, some bad. She really had no desire to unearth the bad ones.

"Elle. I'm gonna sleep on it. But first, I better order take out. I'm starving." Summer giggled. Janelle shook her head. "You should go. And this will be the fourth time we've had take out this week," Janelle said complaining.

Summer would have to sleep on the possibility of attending the reunion. But in her heart, she knew, that she couldn't miss it.


	2. Never forget her

Ryan Attwood sat in his spacious office, jotting notes down on a notepad. There was a new housing project going on and there was no way that he would have the sketches done by Wednesday. A tiny blonde girl, with a pixie-like haircut, walked in the door, clutching a clipboard, and a stack of mail.

"Mr. Attwood. I have your mail. And Donald called about the new project, and he said he could extend the dead line until Saturday. They hit a snag with the workers," the tiny girl babbled, talking with her hands.

Ryan breathed a sigh relief. He would have more time. He took the mail from his secretary, Tammie, and began thumbing through it in deep thought. Then suddenly, the piercing sound of his phone ringing interrupted his thought. "Hello," Ryan answered.

"Hey baby." A girls voice purred, on the other end. Ryan would know that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Tiffany," he said to his girlfriend on the other end. "I was just calling to say I love you. And too see if you have some food, maybe order pizza, and have a night in. tonight?" Ryan smiled.

Tiffany never cooked and her idea of a home cooked meal was pizza. "Sure, babe. I love you too, okay?"

"Mmmkay. But I love you more. Ryan, hon, I gotta go. Kara is beeping in." Kara was Tiffany's best friend and she was always calling or stopping by. And the girl tended to have bad timing.

Ryan had met Tiffany six moths ago. He had seen her across the room in Starbucks, waiting for her Decaf coffee. She was gorgeous, with silky blonde waves, a tiny body, and big green eyes. Once the Barista handed her the coffee, she reached to pay, and bumped the coffee with her elbow, sending the burning hot beverage flying.

It splashed all over the girl and Ryan, being his usual self, stepped in to "save" her. But this time saving involved cold water and a lot of napkins.

The rest was history. They hit it off immediately, and soon after, they were dating. Tiffany was beautiful, and sweet, but she wasn't……..Taylor.

After their sweet but passionate goodbye, he couldn't get her out of his head. Ryan would be surfing the Internet, only to remember her blog. Or he would see someone reading "A Season For Peaches." Wherever Ryan Attwood went, the sweet memories of the girl who had saved him, were never far from his mind. He would never forget her.

He hadn't seen or heard from her for almost a year. When she first left, Taylor called him everyday. But slowly the phone calls, emails, and Blog comments faded away.

Their lives had changed and there was no use hanging on to a relationship that could never blossom. Ryan hadn't spoken to Summer, in just about as long. Seth had told him that she was off in New York. Seth. There was one person he kept in touch with.

Seth was always calling, and since both of them still lived in Newport, Kirsten and Sandy loved to invite them over. They were busy though, with Sophie, who was now two.

She could be quite a handful, and Kirsten was always insisting that it was just the terrible twos. Seth was convinced that his sister would be devilish for life.

Ryan continued looking though the mail, pulling out anything of importance and tossing out the junk. Suddenly one letter caught his eye. The envelope was familiar, with a gold and maroon stamped logo on it. Harbor High School.

What could his old school possibly want from him? Probably a donation, or something. Ryan ripped open the envelope as he had done in his high school ears, although then he was ripping it open for report cards.

A brightly colored paper fell out on to his desk.

---------------You are invited---------------

What: Harbor School's first annual high school reunion.

Who: Harbor School graduates; the class of '05.

When: September 15-17th

Where: The St. Regis Hotel, in Laguna Beach. Join us for a weekend there, full of nostalgia!

We hope you can attend. Feel free to bring family!

His eyes scanned the paper. A reunion? That would mean everyone from harbor would show up. Everyone. That also included Taylor. Ryan tried to keep his thoughts away from her, but his mind was racing.

Seeing her again. That would be pure bliss. He could wrap her up in his arms and- Ryan stopped himself. He had Tiffany now. Things with Taylor could never be the way they were. It could never be. But as much as his mind said no, his heart screamed YES.

Ryan had to go to this reunion.


	3. Pee In Seth's Shoes

**A/N: I do not own the O.C, Seth, Summer, Taylor, Ryan, or any of the other characters. I wish I owned Ryan though. :**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth Cohen lay on his bed, vigorously sketching. Ever since Atomic County had become a hit, he was working on his comics more than ever.

He took long and short strokes across the page, drawing Little Miss Vixen's hair. She was his favorite character to draw, due to the girl she was based after. Although, Seth was pretty much over Summer, he still thought of her every once and a while. She was pretty unforgettable.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and he was too busy with sketching to deal with anyone. "Mom! I'm drawing. Naked," Seth called using the classic excuse.

Yes, Seth was still living at home. It had only been two years and he was back. After the break up with Summer, he dropped out of college, and moved in back home. He had been working on Atomic County, and once it was a big success, he knew he didn't have to move back to college.

Although, he had just bought an apartment, and was scheduled to move in, in three weeks. He was waiting for the owner to move out their heaps of crap.

"Seth? Honey. I've got mail for you," Kirsten called, once again knocking on the door. Seth groaned, and lifted himself off the bed and opened the door. Kirsten stood holding an envelope.

"Mom. No one sends me mail. Actually no one sends mail period. Except the Nana, who sends birthday card for me like four times a year," Seth complained. Kirsten shook her head. "Seth. No complaining today please. Sophie's been bouncing off the walls and I'm exhausted," Kirsten sighed.

Seth shook his head. When wasn't Sophie bouncing off the walls? "I told you she was a devil child. But no one ever-" Kirsten cut him off. "Seth. Your sister is not a devil child."

"Say what you want." Seth took the letter from her hands, and began ripping it open.

---------------You are invited---------------

What: Harbor School's first annual high school reunion.

Who: Harbor School graduates; the class of '05.

When: September 15-17th

Where: The St. Regis Hotel, in Laguna Beach. Join us for a weekend there, full of nostalgia!

We hope you can attend. Feel free to bring family!

Seth read the page, his eyes squinting. Just what he needed; a weekend with his least favorite people on earth. Water Polo players who peed in his shoes, Trust-fund cheerleaders who were as shallow as their cup size before their boob-jobs. Exactly what he needed.

But then their were people he wanted to see. There was Ryan, who had saved him from a friendless life at Newport Harbor, who he still saw at least once a week. And there was Taylor. Even with her psychotic manner and odd tendencies, he still wanted to see. But seeing Summer would bring back a flood of emotions that frankly, he didn't want.

"What's that?" Kirsten asked, pointing to the envelope, noticing Seth's expression of deep thought.

"Harbor reunion. Just what I needed." Seth moaned. Kirsten put her arm around her son. "Seth. Reunions are fun. You'll enjoy it. I think you need to go." Seth took her arm and moved it. "Mom. I'm not five," he explained.

"I'm sure it will be great seeing all the people who tormented me will be awesome! But." Seth stopped, because he couldn't think of a way to explain his feelings. Kirsten smiled a all-knowing smile. "It's Summer right? You don't know if you want to see her," Kirsten said reading Seth's mind.

"That's exactly it." Seth put his head in his hands. "I need to call Ryan." Kirsten clicked her tongue. "I'm not to great, pretending to be Ryan, am I?" She smiled. "Yeah. You don't brood enough." Seth deadpanned. "I'm gonna go call him."

Kirsten smiled and walked out of her son's room. She didn't even feel like commenting on the immense mess it had become.

Seth picked up his phone, and dialed Ryan. After several rings Ryan picked up. "Hey man," he said, knowing it was Seth.

"Ryan? Did you get the invite?" Seth asked. There was a muffled sound on the other end and then Ryan replied. "Yeah. And I've decided, that I'm gonna go." Seth smiled. If he went then at least he'd have Ryan.

Seth spent the next twenty minutes telling Ryan all of his issues, creating a telephone "Seth Ryan time". Ryan contributed the occasional grunt and answer as Seth went on.

"Look. Man, just go. What's the worst that could happen," Ryan said. Seth thought for a moment, then answered. "Someone could pee in my shoes, for old times sake." Ryan laughed. "Seth just go. Anyways my phone is dying. I gotta go." Just then the phone died and Ryan was gone.

Seth was left on his own to make a decision. It was easy enough. He would have to go. Like Ryan said, What was the worst that could happen?

A/N: R&R please. Thank you.


	4. The City Of Love

The City Of Love

"je l'adore. He's cute," Taylor Townsend said sipping on her coffee. She picked up her croissant and took a large bite of it.

Taylor and her friend Marie-Claire, were sitting at a table at a sidewalk café in Paris. The girls were critiquing all the men that passed by as they often did.

She had been living in Paris for the last two years. She had been attending the Sorbonne and loving her life there. There was only one problem.

Taylor had heard that Paris was the city of love, and so far in her life, that had proved to be a myth. Love had not found Taylor Townsend. Sure there were flings, and relationships. There was Jean-Paul her first boyfriend in Paris and Michael-Claude, her second.

But these relationships weren't love. She had only been truly in love once. With the man who saved her from her first marriage to Henri Michael, who showed her that she really wasn't a strange person whom people couldn't like.

Ryan Attwood. Taylor loved him and always would. She hadn't spoken to him in about a year, and wondered what he was doing. If he had found someone.

She envisioned him in the arms of a tall blonde, beautiful girl,that she could never compare to. The thought of him with someone else made her want to cry even though she knew she could never be with him.

Their lives had taken separate paths and it couldn't work. Taylor thought of him, and wished of a way they could be together. She could remember, as clearly as day, their last hour in the sleeper car together.

Their last hour together had been perfect, and Taylor never wanted to leave Ryan. She wanted to lay in his arms for ever. But she knew she had to. Ryan would go to Berkley and she would go to Sorbonne. Their chances of crossing paths again were slim.

"Taylor? Are you there? I've been talking for like 10 minutes and you haven't said a word," Marie-Claire, a tiny girl, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, said.

Marie-Claire's question interrupted Taylor's daydreaming and thinking.

"Sorry, Marie. I was just..thinking." Taylor took a bite of her crispy croissant. Marie-Claire smiled. "You're thinking about Ryan aren't you?"

Marie-Claire knew her too well. She had heard all about Ryan though Taylor's constant story telling.

Taylor nodded. "Unfortunately. Yes. Do you ever get that feeling where you can't get someone out of your head? You jut wanna shake them out? Or hit your head? Or something," Taylor asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes. That Ryan, must have been really hot. Because, you never stop thinking about him," Marie-Claire observed. She got the waiter to bring Taylor another coffee, and took a sip of her own.

"He was." Taylor blushed, turning a deep shade of scarlet, and grinning ear-to-ear. "He was hot, sweet……not good with words, but………." Taylor trailed off. As if fate had struck her, she suddenly remembered her mail.

Taylor had her mail in her purse that she hadn't yet opened, and flipped back a strand of her newly darker and shorter hair. "Hold on. I got to get my mail. I think the Sorbonne sent me enrollment forms for next year." She dug though her purse.

She grabbed her mail and began sorting through it on the table. Bills, Junk, Bills, junk. Suddenly an eveope caught her eye. Taylor ripped it open to see what was inside.

---------------You are invited---------------

What: Harbor School's first annual high school reunion.

Who: Harbor School graduates; the class of '05.

When: September 15-17th

Where: The St. Regis Hotel, in Laguna Beach. Join us for a weekend there, full of nostalgia!

We hope you can attend. Feel free to bring family!

Taylor's jaw dropped. A harbor school reunion. That meant only one thing. Fate was on her side and she was meant to see Ryan. Taylor all though being agnostic in most things, did believe in fate.

And this was most certainly it. In Two days she would be in Ryan's arms. She had to book a flight ASAP.


	5. Looking Like A Hooker

Summer pulled two pieces of Louis Vitton Luggage out from underneath her bed. It was packing time. Summer's least favorite part of any trip was the packing. She had so many options, and for the reunion, her wardrobe would have to be perfectly stunning.

"Janelle? I need a second opinion," Summer yelled, in regards to a lavender Marc Jacobs dress. Janelle walked in carrying two strawberry banana smoothies, for her and Summer. She couldn't cook, but was great with the "Smoothie Junior."

Janelle eyed the dress taking in the folds of silk, and the young, yet classy vibe. "Perfect, Sum. You have to pack it. In fact, if you don't, I might just have to borrow it," Janelle said, making finger quotaions.

"Mmm. Couldn't let that happen. I'll pack it then." Summer place the dress in a garment bag and put it in the suitcase. Janelle pulled a pair of peep-toed Jimmy Choo stilettos out of Summer's packed closet.

"I might have to be borrowing these too," Janelle laughed. Summer smiled, and then thought some morea bout wardrobe options. "Help me. Elle, What should I pack?" Summer quipped.

Janelle began looking through Summer's closet, and pulled out a lacy pink bra. "Judging by how often you talk about your ex, Seth, I think you are gonna need this," She said waving the bra in the air, giggling.

"Janelle." Summer laughed, tears nearly streaming. Janelle always made her laugh, like no one else. "No way!" Summer said. Janelle nodded a knowing smile. "Pack it, Summer Nicole Roberts!"

Summer gave in to Janelle and packed the bra, along with some matching underwear. Not that it mattered. No one was going to see it. Especially not Seth.

Taylor had landed in Newport. It had been the most awful plane flight. There was no one interesting to talk to and all she could think of was what awaited her.

The air conditioning on the plane had been broken and judging by the landing, the pilot had learned to fly from playing a video game. Taylor pushed her carryon through the terminal, when a loud voice came over the loud speaker.

"Attention. Flight # 45654 from Paris to Newport. Your luggage has been detained. You can pick it up sometime tomorrow. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience." The loudspeaker beeped and the voice was gone.

"Crap!," Taylor yelled, causing all to turn around. Suddenly a man, holding a diet coke, pivoted running straight in to her. The coke splashed all over her, drenching her white top.

"Sorry, Miss," the guy apologized. He offered to help her clean up, but she declined. The reunion was in 2 hours and she had nothing to wear.

Maybe if she was lucky, there was an extra outfit in her carryon. Taylor usually packed one, but this time, she borrowed Marie-Claire's carryon and she wasn't sure if she had packed one. Marie-Claire had a larger carryon.

Taylor dug through it, searching. Finally, she saw some black material sticking out from the zippered compartment. She pulled it out. A short, black, curve hugging, strapless, sequined dress, in Marie-Claire's size was in her hands.

Marie must of left the outfit in the bag and then lent it to Taylor. The dress was perfect, but it would never fit Taylor. It would fit in the waist, bust, and hips, But the length would be super short. She could wear it but Taylor never wore anything that slutty.

She ran to the bathroom and tried on the dress. She looked amazing, but a bit like a hooker. The moment she got to the reunion, she could borrow something.

Seth drove up to the front of the St. Regis hotel and took in the parking lot full of Mercedes, and Porches. Harbor School graduates. What do you expect?

He valet parked his car and walked in to the front entrance, by a cascading fountain. "Good afternoon. Are you here for the harbor reunion?" a woman at the front desk asked. Seth smiled. "Yeah. Unfortunately."

The woman directed him to a restaurant in the hotel, where everyone had booked a private dining room. He stood by the door, hearing the perky, harbor school voices. He recognized Luke's voice, and Zack's voice, and a few others.

It was now or never. He had to go in. Seth opened the door and walked inside.

Ryan walked to the restaurant where the reunion was beginning, with Tiffany following close behind. She had come along, only for the evening. He hadn't really wanted her to come, and he didn't really know why. But Tffany had insisted upon coming. He wondered if Taylor had arrived yet. The host of the restaurant led him to a private room. He opened the door and let him and her in.

There sat tons of familiar faces. Holly sat with her husband and two kids, Seth was talking to Luke, Zack was talking to some kid who was head of the comic book club, and Lindsay was talking to another kid from the soccer team. It was like no time had passed.

Seth spotted Ryan and Tiffany and ran up to them. Ryan, as usual, not being a lover of hugs, stuck out his hand. Seth, who never went for hand shakes, wrapped him in a hug. "Hey, Man," Seth said smiling. "My only friend at harbor has arrived." Ryan smiled.

Seth saw Tiffany, and hugged her. He had met Ryan's girlfriend a few times before. "Hey, Tif!" Seth said. Tiffany shook her hair back and smiled. "Hey, Seth!" Tiffany held Ryan's hand in hers, playing with his fingers.

"Seth? Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" Tiffany chirped. Seth pointed to the right down the hall. "It's, uh, over there." Tiffany gave Ryan a peck on the lips, and walked off.

After she was gone, it gave Ryan a chance to ask the burning question that was bugging him. "Hey Seth, have you seen Taylor?" Ryan asked looking around, scanning the room for a glimpse of her golden hair. "Nope. Ah. You still love her don't you?" Seth asked, knowing the answer.

"Seth! I don't love her. I-" Ryan got cut off by Seth. "You love her. Don't deny it." Ryan shook his head.

"Seth. I don't" Seth laughed. "Yeah. That'll be true when I say I like these people. Face it. You love her." Seth teased.

"Okay Seth. I don't." Ryan walked off leaving Seth. The arguing was getting tiring.

Suddenly the door burst open. A tall girl, with golden brown razor cut hair to the middle of her back, with a perfect body, who was wearing a short, back strapless dress ran into the room. The girl waltzed over to Seth.

She was not the dork she had been in high school. The moment Taylor walked into the room, it became silent. Seth stared at her in awe. He tried to block the thought out of his head, but she looked gorgeous. Perfect. Stunning. And totally indescribably hott. She smiled at him, a huge, sweet smile. "Hey, Seth!"

Seth smiled back at her fighting the urge to stare. Taylor Townsend had had to seriously good years. She only resembled the old Taylor. The preppy style was gone and the high school look had long left her. "Taylor." Seth wrapped her in a bear hug, hugging her longer than normal.

Ryan had spotted Taylor from across the room the moment she walked in the room. Perfection oozed from her, and she was wearing what normal Taylor wouldn't wear. And Ryan found that unbelievably sexy.

He knew why he had missed her so much. Taylor's very presence lit up a room and her personality glowed. Ryan watched as she walked toward him. Suddenly, he was nervous.

Taylor could feel her heart beating in her chest. All she could think of were his kisses on her lips and their last hour in the sleeper car. She thought of his arms around her. She sauntered right up to him. "Ryan. Haven't seen you in a while," Taylor said smiling.

"Taylor." Ryan looked Taylor up and down, eyeing her perfect body, wearing a black strapless dress. "You look..." Ryan trailed off. Taylor was more than happy to finish his sentence. "Nice? Thank you."

She didn't know whether to hug him, or not. Whether that would be weird. Taylor decided to give in to her temptations and wrap her arms around him. At first, Ryan looked startled, but then he eased into the hug and hugged her back.

Ryan could smell her Chanel Chance perfume swirl around him, and he could smell her shampoo. This was the moment he had been waiting for; to be this close to her again.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He had a girlfriend. Tiffany. She would be back from the bathroom any minute. He liked her. But there was something with Taylor. It was chemistry.

And speak, well, in Ryan's case, think of the devil. Tiffany came running up to Ryan giggling and smiling. "Hey baby," she purred.

Who the heck was this? Why was she calling Ryan baby? Ryan wasn't her baby! 1000 thought flew through Taylor's mind. This girl was to pretty to be just his friend. She was perky, blonde, and tiny.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked, looking at the tiny blonde. She certainly couldn't be a harbor graduate. Taylor didn't remember her. "Oh. Hi, I'm Ryan's girlfriend, Tiffany," The girl said smiling. "Slut." Taylor muttered under her breath.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled looking gracious. Ryan looked very uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm Taylor. Ryan's……." Taylor shook Tiffany's hand, searching for the right word to say. "Friend."

Summer opened the door to the private room, and the first face she saw was Seth. Figures. Cohen was never far from her mind. Seth walked up to her, smiling his goofy-coheny smile.

"Summer. This is sufficantly awkward." Seth looked at Summer, who looked away. "Save the sarcasm Seth." Summer walked of to leave Seth.

Seth was heart broken. Some how he had hoped for something. Anything. For her to at least talk to him. This was going to be a long weekend. But then there was always Taylor. Oh, god, Seth thought. I like Taylor Townsend.

Hands wrapped around Summer's eyes, from behind. It startled her for a moment. "Guess who?" a deep voice asked. Summer thought. "Attwood?" The guy laughed, "No." He took his hands off her eyes and spun her around.

There stood Luke Ward. He had a deeper tan, more defined muscles, and longer hair. Hi," Summer squaked. The Luke that had once been Marissa's was no longer. This new Luke was hotter than ever.

Suddenly, the doors opened in the room, and a tall blonde glided in. She took her seat next to Ryan, who was now sitting in chairs next to Taylor and Tiffany, and turned to him. "Hey, Ry. Did you miss me?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ryan spun around in shock. "Marissa."


	6. The Perfect Illicit Kiss

Marissa sat next to Ryan, like a vision. She smiled, a slow smile. "Ryan. Never a guy of many words." Marissa tossed her head back and laughed.

Marissa could sense the tension in the air radiating from Ryan, Taylor, and some tiny blonde girl. The blonde girl was picking at her nail beds, and chewing on her nails. Taylor was awkwardly twirling a strand of auburn hair around a manicured finger.

Tiffany looked from Marissa, to Taylor, to Ryan. "Ryan is this another friend of yours?" she asked, knowing very well that meant ex. Ryan looked at Marissa, speechless. "Yeah. Tif. This is Marissa."

Marissa smiled and hugged the girl, and then hugged Ryan. "I missed you," Marissa whispered in Ryan's ear. Marissa then proceeded to hug Taylor.

"Marissa. Long time no see. Been hanging out with any hot Grecian guys while you were in Grease?" Taylor asked, praying that she had a boyfriend. Taylor had enough issues without Marissa.

"Well. You know. There's been a few, but none, right now." Marissa smiled. She knew that Taylor and Ryan were together for a while, she had heard from Summer. As strange as Taylor Townsend was, she was genuinely happy for Ryan and Taylor. If only Ryan didn't look so sexy.

"Coop!" Summer screamed, running to her best friend from the other side of the room. The girls hugged, squealing. "Taylor!" Summer hugged her other best friend, who was wearing the smuttiest thing she had ever seen. Taylor and her needed to catch up.

Summer saw Ryan and hugged him like the rest of them. "Attwood!" Summer was squealing, and yelling. She was so excited to see al her friends. It made up for the trauma of seeing Seth again. Almost.

Seth walked up to the group. "Marissa! I haven't seen you since that Tommy Lee wannabe, stole Taylor's prom money!" he laughed.

Why did Cohen keep coming up to them? It was like he wanted to make summer feel awkward. "Seth. Always full of sarcastic comments!" Marissa hugged Seth.

"Nice to see you too." Seth smiled, and glanced at Summer. She looked beautiful. Summer avoided Seth's gaze. Seth couldn't stand Summer's attitude; she was acting as if Seth wasn't there. It was time to do something.

"Sum?" Seth looked at her as she focused her eyes on her Jimmy Choo clad feet. "Can we talk?" he asked. Summer nodded. "Sure. If it will shut you up." Summer followed Seth, leaving the group, over to a corner.

"Sum. I know this is really weird. and strange. You know. You and me. Exes," Seth babbled. Summer nodded. "Thanks Captain Obvious. Get on with it, Cohen."

Summer couldn't understand why she was being so mean to Seth. He was trying to be nice and she kept snapping. But deep down, she was really felt embarrassed. Embarrassed that she had ever broken up with him in the first place.

"Okay Summer. I just think, we should be friends," Seth said. Friends. Since when were Summer and Seth ever just friends. Summer nodded once again, picking at her thumb nail.

"Sure. Lets be friends," Summer said, for once looking Seth in the eyes. "Friends," Seth repeated. Seth reached out and hugged Summer, a very friendly hug.

Summer wanted that hug to last forever. She wanted him to hold her like that. Wait. Could it be possible that she could have feelings for Seth?

"So. Marissa. Where have you been?" Ryan asked. Marissa smiled. "A little bit of everywhere, actually. I've been traveling." Ryan just looked at her. Marissa didn't look any bit different than she did when he last saw her.

"Everywhere? Huh. That's way more exciting than being in Newport," Ryan said. Marissa laughed. "Well. I'd say that Newport is pretty exciting. Scandal. Newpsies." Marissa admitted.

The word scandal made Ryan think of the most scandalous woman in Newport. Julie Cooper. "Speaking of scandal. Have you talked to your mom?"

Marissa thought for a moment. She had talked to her mom, briefly, several weeks ago. "I've talked to her a few times. Heard about her and your dad. We could have been step siblings." Ryan hated that thought. Marissa was way to beautiful to possibly be his step sister.

"Never thought about it. But yeah." Ryan stared into her baby blue eyes. He pushed a stray hair out of her eyes, slightly startling her. Ryan leaned closer to Marissa and-

"Hey guys? Do either of you know what time dinner is being served yet?" A perky voice called. Taylor Townsend had interrupted their moment. Purposely.

"No idea." Marissa backed away from Ryan.

Ryan felt surges of mixed feelings rush though his body. He knew he had Tiffany, yet he still wanted to wrap his arms around Taylor and relive their last moments together, in the sleeper car. And then there was Marissa.

She just added more feelings. As much as he had loved her in high school, he didn't know if maybe they had both changed.

Summer and Seth walked together, back to the group. Summer had never been so relieved. Seth and her were freed of most of the awkwardness, and they could be normal. Summer surveyed the situation. Atwood was in a big pot of trouble.

He was sitting between Taylor and his new girlfriend, Tiffany, and Marissa was sitting across from him. Summer laughed to her self. He was sure in for a handful.

Summer saw Luke, sipping a beer and talking to Holly, and she sidled over there. "Hey. Holly!" Summer said, hugging the girl. As much as she had hated Holly in high school, for hooking up with Luke in T.J, she couldn't hold a grudge.

Holly, was busy minding her kids, who she had brought to the reunion, so Summer got a chance to talk to Luke.

"So Sum. Hows life been?" Luke asked, staring at her with his light blue eyes. Summer seem flustered for a second, and then regained her cool. "It's been great. So where have you been? What have you been up to?" Summer asked, returning the question.

"Nothing to interesting. I actually did some modeling. Guys clothing adds and stuff." Luke smiled. The modeling didn't surprise Summer one bit. Luke always was the preppy-boy model type. "Have you seen Marissa yet?" Summer said, pointing to the willowy blonde.

"No. But dang. She looks hot," Luke exclaimed in a typical Luke fashion. Luke got up and walked over to Marissa leaving Summer. "Men." Summer scoffed out loud.

"What about us?" A familiar voice said. They had obviously over heard Summer talking to her self.

Summer spun around. "Cohen?" She said, seeing Seth standing behind her with a classic smirk on his face. "Sum? Talking to your self? I thought only I did that, but I guess I was wrong." Seth babbled, annoying Summer, in a way, that honestly, she loved to be annoyed.

"Cohen. First of all, when you referred to your self a man, you were mistaken. You cry, during chick flicks." Summer smiled, remembering when Seth had cried in "The Notebook." He was sobbing.

"That was only once!" Seth protested. Summer continued. "And I wasn't talking to myself." Seth laughed, and looked at her. She was serious, yet joking. "Okay, Summer., my friend. Whatever you say." Seth smiled tauntingly and walked away.

God. He bugged Summer so much. Seth's bugging was not the same as other people's bugging though. When Seth bugged her, it was just…………hott.

The dinner had been served and Ryan wanted to get out of the party room as soon as possible. He just needed sometime to think; to sort out his feelings. It would be good that Tiffany was going home after dinner, and he had his hotel room to himself, for the next two nights.

Tiffany wouldn't be able to bug him, or ask him a zillion questions about Taylor or Marissa. He could just think. He glanced next to him, at Taylor, who was eating pasta, in a lemon cream sauce. She made eating, sexy.

Marissa tapped Ryan, waking him up from thoughts. "Ry. Did you hear anything I just said?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear. "Sorry. Riss." He looked at her. She was glowing and beautiful.

He felt bad that he was ignoring her, but he certainly didn't want to send Tiffany into an uproar.

Finally, the dinner was over and the harbor school graduates were given room numbers. Tiffany followed Ryan up to his room, her green eyes smoldering.

"Ryan. What was all that about?" she asked her voice rising. "All what, Tif? This is a reunion. I'm going to see old friends." Ryan said, frustrated. He had tons of feelings mixing up inside of them.

"Ryan. You know what I'm talking about. I could see it on your face. You have feelings for that Taylor girl, and Marissa. You looked like you were going to kiss her!," Tiffany said, her tiny body shaking. She was mad. He didn't need Tiffany doubting him, when honestly, he doubted him self.

"Tiff. It isn't anything," Ryan said, trying to explain him self. Tiffany wasn't buying it. "Ryan. I'm going to go now. I cant deal with this. Give me a call later. If you aren't too busy making out with one of the exes." Tiffany stormed out, leaving Ryan feeling empty.

Seth lay down on a comfortable, white hotel bed, flipping channels. There was nothing good on T.V. Suddenly, he heard a sharp knocking sound. Seth eased him self off the bed and walked over to the door. He peered thorough the peephole, and there was no one there. Seth opened the door and looked in the hallway.

In the doorway of the room next to him, talking to a bellhop, who had brought up a cart full of luggage, was Taylor Townsend. Soaking wet. And wearing nothing but a towel, wrapped around her self. Seth must have heard the bell hop knock on her door. But he was so glad he did.

Taylor looked so amazing. Long tan legs, gorgeous face, wet hair. Seth was practically drooling. Taylor saw him and waved. "Hey Seth!" She called smiling. Taylor took her luggage and shut the door behind her.

Taylor had, had the most awful evening. As mmuch as she loved to see Summer, seeing Ryan was awful. He didn't seem to share the same feelings that she did about them getting back together. He seemed distant. And he had that skank with him.

As Taylor put on her pajamas, she thought of Tiffany. His girlfriend. The thought of Ryan holding another girl like he held her, or kissing another girl like he kissed her, brought her to tears. Pretty soon she was sobbing, loudly.

Seth could hear loud crying, in the room next to him; Taylor's room. What if she was hurt? Seth bolted out the door, like any caring friend would, and knocked on Taylor's door. "Taylor. Open up. Are you okay?" He yelled into the door. A muffled reply came back, inaudible. Then the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Taylor, with mascara streaming down her face, wearing a short, black lacy nightgown.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, rubbing away her tears. "I heard you, and just wondered if you were, you know, okay?" Seth said, watching Taylor mop up her face.

"Thanks, Seth. There's just a lot going on. I just like someone who doesn't feel the same way," Taylor said, one stray tear running down her face. "You can come in." Seth walked in to Taylor's hotel room and the two sat on the bed.

"This is about Ryan, right?" Seth asked, knowingly. Taylor frowned. "Yeah. It is. I just. I love him and he has her."

Seth hated seeing her cry. He wiped a stray tear off her face, his finger lingering on her cheek. Seth brought his voice down to a whisper. "I don't see why he wouldn't like you. You're beautiful."

Seth was shocked that those words had come out of his mouth. He had be merely thinking of them, when they just came out.

Taylor's face lit up. "that's sweet," she whispered to Seth. Suddenly their faces were inching closer and closer. Seth's lips brushed against Taylor's, and then Seth cupped his hands around Taylor's face. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

The kiss was pure bliss. It felt like the perfect illicit kiss. But all good things have to end sometime. Seth pulled away from Taylor soft lips, gently.

"You need to go, Seth," Taylor said. That was coming from her brain, while her hear, not to mention her lips, wanted to make out with Seth forever. Seth quietly left in a daze. He touched his fingers to his lips. Had that really just happened? And why did it feel so good?


	7. Friends Who Make Out

Summer lay in her comfortable hotel bed, not able to sleep. Either the reunion had brought to much excitement for her to sleep, or she was nervous about something. Whenever Summer couldn't sleep, it usually meant she was sub-consciously worried about something.

He mind wandered to the events of the evening. Seeing Marissa, her and Cohen becoming friends, Ryan's love……square, and Luke looking gorgeous. Drama was sure to come.

The person, who she wanted to stop thinking about the most, wouldn't leave her head. Seth. When he smirked at her, she almost felt the old feeling of butterflies, creeping up on her. It was a strange sensation, but Cohen, just had that effect on her.

Seth wandered back to his room, dumb founded. He had just kissed Taylor Townsend. It was so wrong, but some how felt so right. When he was kissing her, it just felt……….amazing. But Taylor loved Ryan. It just made no sense. Seth, with tons of thoughts swimming through his head, fell asleep.

Taylor woke up the moment the sun rose. She had hardly slept at all the night before, but that was normal. Taylor never slept more than four hours; it was unproductive.

After Seth left, leaving her in a state of utter confusion in mixed emotions, she had updated her blog, in bed on her lap top.

Becoming a writer was one of Taylor's ambitions, and her bog viewers got quite an entry that night, describing the Seth issue.

The kiss was perfect to Taylor, maybe not quite as great as Ryan's but it was the perfect moment. Seth had been her friend for a long time and she was attracted to him in high school.

As Taylor brushed her hair and selected an outfit to wear that day, she thought of Seth. Would he ignore her? Would he pretend the kiss didn't happen? Or worse, what if he told Ryan?

Ryan. Seth's sweet kiss from the night before had given her something else to think about other than him. And, Taylor started to think, that maybe that wasn't a bad thing. There were other guys in the world. Like…….Seth.

Ryan awakened to the sun shining brightly in his eyes through the window. He was clutching the pillow tightly next to him. Suddenly the events of the previous night came flashing back to him.

Marissa had shown up. Tiffany had left the St. Regis in a rage. Taylor looking amazing. All this would sure make for an interesting day.

Summer had been awake for hours. She had been getting used to getting up early, and always woke up at five o'clock sharp. A deep growling sound erupted from Summer's stomach. She was starving. A trip down stairs to the Starbucks in the lobby was in order.

Summer slipped on a yellow Betsey Johnson sundress and ballet flats, and grabbed her purse, and room key. She walked out the door in pursuit of a Strawberries and Crème Mocha.

Seth couldn't stand it any longer. The moment with Taylor was bothering him, because he didn't really know what it meant. Usually he would talk to Ryan, but this was one issue that Seth was sure he wouldn't appreciate hearing about.

There was only one thing to do; talk to Taylor. Seth knew she would be awake, because, heck, the girl was always awake. The moment he started talking to her, Seth knew he was going to babble incessantly. This was going to be one interesting conversation.

Taylor lay on the bed, with her laptop infront of her, checking her email. No new messages. Figures, she thought. Just as Taylor began to shut her laptop, there was a sharp knock at the door.

Taylor got up and answered the door. In the doorway, stood Seth Cohen. Taylor's face turned slightly pink. She had figured that she could avoid him, and they could pretend that kiss never happened. She knew that would be best. But deep down, Taylor didn't want to forget it.

"Taylor. Morning." Seth said smiling at her. Taylor retuned the smile. "Seth. What a surprise? je ne vous ai pas attendu." Taylor sometimes reverted back to French when she was nervous.

"Wow. Taylor. This is too weird for this early in the morning. English please." Seth smirked at her. "Okay. So Seth, what do you want to talk about?" Taylor asked knowing the answer. It was apparent that he wanted to discuss the events of the night before.

"Well. I wanted to talk about last night. You know the time, we kissed in your hotel-" Taylor cut Seth off. "Shhh." She said. "Don't tell the whole floor." They were standing in the hall, facing each other. Taylor slapped him on the shoulder.

"Owwww! What are you doing, woman?" Seth yelled as Taylor put her hand over his mouth in attempt to quiet him down. Taylor felt his soft lips under her hand. "Just trying to get you to be quiet," Taylor said her voice dropping to a whisper. She reached over and caressed the spot where she had hit Seth

"okay. Well. I just wanted to know what it meant? Because I felt-" Taylor cut him off again. "Something. Something was there Seth," Taylor said, saying exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah. That pretty much covers it." Seth rubbed his arm. "Wait. How did you know what I was thinking?" Taylor looked at him. She thought for a moment, contemplating whether to tell him how she really felt. The truth was, she felt the same way her self.

It seemed as if Seth really cared about her, and as much as she'd always long for Ryan, her and Seth might have something. Currently, Ryan seemed to be preoccupied.

"Its because, I feel the same way Seth. I think there is something there. And I think we should try it out." Taylor leaned closer to Seth.

"That, my dearest, Taylor, is a good idea," Seth said smiling. His chocolate brown eyes were lit up and he felt weightless. This was way different than he imagined. He had imagined that Taylor would ignore him, but instead…..she liked him? Fate must have been on his side.

Taylor leaned in closer to a smiling Seth and he wrapped his arms around her. In a matter of milliseconds, their lips crashed together, in a perfect, blissful, kiss. Taylor lean up against wall in the hallway, and Seth continued kissing her, running his fingers through her hair.

Summer walked out of the elevator on to the third floor. She was completely lost. The hotel was more confusing than South Coast Mall on a Saturday. Summer was pretty sure she hd headed down the wrong hall.

Summer rounded a corner and took a right. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of two people making out, up against a door. How trashy, Summer thought. Who would do that?

As she neared the couple, she got a better look at them. Her stomach felt sick, and her heart raced. Summer could taste vomit coming up in her mouth. Her knees weakened, and her throat felt dry. In shock, she dropped her purse. That was no trashy couple. That was Seth and Taylor.

They had heard the sound of Summer's totebag hitting the tiled hallway floor and broke off the kiss. Summer was so mad she was practically seeing red. A rage blackout was on its way.

She wanted to yell at them, but before that happened, tears began to stream down her face. Even though she wasn't dating Seth, she cared about him. And to see her best friend making out with him was to much to bear.

Taylor's face was twisted with shock and Seth looked sheepishly at Summer. Summer could only manage to produce one sentence. "Never speak to me again." She yelled. Summer took off down the hall, running as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Seth chased after Summer, but Summer paid no mind. "Summer! Wait. It's not what it looks like," Seth yelled, lying. Summer spun around on a Manolo Blanick heel. "What was it then, Seth?" Summer asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"She had……something on her face. I was trying to get it off," Seth said, knowing the lame excuse would not work on Summer. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to tell her the honest truth; that that kiss was amazing.

"Cohen. I would of thought even you could think of something better than that," Summer scoffed. Seth looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Sum. Me and Taylor are friends," Seth said pausing, when he saw a disbelieving look on Summer's face "Who make out," Seth added.

"Save it for your book, Cohen," Summer retorted. She spun around and walked off. Seth stared after her. "Sum. I don't write books. They're called graphic novels!" Seth yelled, knowing that she didn't care to hear what he had to say.

Taylor stared in shock and disbelief. She had screwed up badly. Her best friend, she was sure, now hated her. Why had she done it? Taylor had never thought about the effect it would have on Summer.

Taylor saw Seth walking back toward her, dejectedly. He had a frown replacing the usual smirk. He walked up to her and the only thing she wanted to do was to hug him. She wrapped her arms around Seth, and whispered in his ear. "What have we done?"

Summer flopped down on her bed, in a mess of tears. She only knew one thing to do. Call Marissa. She dialed Marissa's number, and after three rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Sum!" Marissa said, sounding half asleep. "Oh. Riss," Summer said, crying into the phone. "Sum. Hon, what's wrong?" Marissa asked. Summer filled her in on the horrific events of the Taylor (who she now referred to as the skank) and Seth's public make out session.

"God. And I thought she was into Ryan." Marissa laughed bitterly. Summer let out another sob. "Sum. I am so sorry. Maybe you should talk to him," Marissa suggested calmly. Summer laughed for the first time since the incident.

"Frack that. I'm going bitter ex-girlfriend on his ass!" Summer reorted. Marissa let out a deep sigh. She couldn't let Summer do anything crazy. "Sum. Hold on. I'm coming over to your room."

Ryan sat in Starbucks, drinking his coffee, when Marissa walked in. She looked tired, yet beautiful. Her long hair was pulled into a messy bun with chopsticks, and she was wearing a purple dress with black leggings. "Hey," Marissa said breezily, seeing Ryan. She ordered a Tall Chai Latte, and brought it over to where Ryan was sitting. "God. I'm exhausted, and this day's only just started," Marissa said, sipping on the latte.

Ryan looked at her, confused. "Did you sleep last night?" He asked. "Nope." Marissa smiled. "Just spent the last hour and a half consoling Sum." Ryan laughed. "What is it this time? A fashion crisis?" Ryan asked, jokingly. Marissa took a large sip of her latte.

"You just made an actual joke. Someone's changed," Marissa said playfully. She was happy that for once she wasn't wrapped up in all the drama. This problem was all summer's. "No. It wasn't. Seth, he, uh….." Marissa trailed off. She wasn't sure if she should tell Ryan about the Seth/Taylor hook-up. He motioned her to go on.

"Well. Seth hooked up with Taylor. Now everything is a big mess," Marissa said putting it bluntly. She felt no need to beat around the bush. What was done was done.


	8. Redifining Mixed Emotions

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading.I gurantee some serious S/S in the next four chapter so keep reading. Plus not all the harbor classmates have showed up yet. Two of them were a little late ;

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C, any of its characters, Starbucks, or the St. Regis Hotel.

Taylor and Seth. Now there was an odd pairing. Ryan pursed his lips, bidding his mind not to conjure up images, that he wouldn't want to see. Taylor kissing Seth. Taylor in Seth's arms. Taylor, his Taylor was with Seth. That was so wrong.

Ryan attempted to act emotionless, but he knew that his face was probably showing a mixture of shock and sadness. Taylor had looked so perfect the night before and he thought that maybe-

Oh, who was he kidding. The chances of them being together again were slim to none.

But of all people to be with. How could Seth have done this to him. Seth knew how he felt about Taylor. Ryan had told him about it during "Seth/Ryan time." That was breaking the brother code. "Thou shall not hook up with thy brother's Ex-girlfriend, who thou knows he secretly lusts after."

"Oh," Ryan replied. Nothing else could really describe how he was feeling. Besides, he didn't really want to describe how he felt. After all, he was Ryan Atwood.

Marissa saw the look of discontent on Ryan's face. He must of cared about Taylor, somewhat. "Ry. you okay? You don't look so good," Marissa said, gently.

Ryan looked back at her. "I'm fine, Ris. Completely fine," Ryan lied. One thing was for sure. This afternoon was going to be full of brooding.

Taylor and Seth stood in the hallway. Taylor had never felt so guilty in her life. She should have known better to think with her head and not her lips. Seth just looked to be in deep thought.

"This is so bad, Seth. This is really bad," Taylor quipped, placing her head in her hands. She never knew that this thing with Seth would cause such disastrous results.

Seth had just redefined mixed emotions. He felt great kissing Taylor and felt like dirt after Summer saw. And what if Seth was just Taylor's rebound guy, to show Ryan that she could have someone too.

Ryan. He hadn't even thought his brother. Ryan was going to kill Seth. He was going to break out the classic Kid Chino "Fists Of Furry", and knock him out. Seth should of thought before kissing Taylor. Ryan still had a thing for her. Oh. Crap. Seth was in some serious trouble.

Ah. Ben and Jerry's. The cure to a broken heart. Summer shoveled spoonful after spoonful of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate fudge brownie down her throat. The thought of Seth only made her cry and the thought of Taylor made her want to kill someone.

How could Taylor, her best friend do this to her. How could she cause Summer to down an entire pint of Ben and Jerry's? Skank. With that Summer took another spoon full.

She was watching the 6th season of The Valley, by far her favorite season. As the couple on the screen leaned in for a kiss, summer hurled her spoon at the T.V. "Don't do it," She yelled. "He'll only kiss your best friend when you break up!"

Marissa looked at Ryan, who was nursing a coffee. God, he was gorgeous. As much as she had, had fun in Greece with a lot of guys, none had been like Ryan. He was her high school sweet heart.

She had never stopped loving him, even though before she left, they were just friends. Ryan had always been their through the good, and mostly, the bad.

"Well. We are back in New Port. What do you expect other than pure….issues," Marissa commented. "Now all we need is my mom to show up, and marry some 90 year old with billions and we're back to old times."

Marissa and Ryan laughed. One thing that she was noticing about Ryan was that he was a little less…..angry than usual. He smiled and laughed a little more. It was nice.

Seth gazed at Taylor. God, she was beautiful. But he knew there was something he had to do before he could appreciate her.

"Taylor. I know this seems like a mistake, but it isn't. I need to go talk to Summer though."

Taylor shook her head. "Seth. I think it would be better if I went and talked-" Seth cut her off. "Taylor. This is just something, you know, that I need to do."

Taylor nodded, and gave Seth a quick peck on the lips. "I'm going to grab a coffee. You want anything?" She asked. Seth nodded. "Yeah, actually. Uh, just a coffee with some of that Splenda stuff," Seth said, brushing a stray hair away from her eyes.

Taylor laughed. "Seth. That artificial sweetener can cause brain tumors faster than you can say Jack Robinson, and-" Seth cut her off again. "Okay. Hold the sweetener, sweetie" he said, sarcastically, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Taylor giggled. "Hold the sweetener, got it," she repeated.

"Hey, Seth. After this, do you want to go hang out at the beach or something? Get a little taste of Newport?" Taylor asked, squeezing his hand back.

"A taste of Newport? In my lifetime I've had a whole plateful of Newport, which is the worst thing anyone should ever have to endure. That is except for my mom's cooking." Seth and Taylor laughed.

"Oh. Come on. Kiki's cooking isn't that bad," Taylor said. "Mmm. Taylor, My darling. You haven't tasted her Chicken Marcella yet." Seth replied sarcastically. "But yeah. Actually, the beach sounds great."

It was more the thought of Taylor in her swimsuit that would sound great. That made the beach sound perfect. Seth and her hugged good-bye, and walked off in separate directions.

Taylor walked into the Starbucks, with a big smile plastered on her face. Seth was so…..well, Seth. He was sweet, funny, and very quirky. It was enough to bring a smile to her face.

So what if Ryan was gorgeous, and sexy. So what if he was her first true love? She had Seth. And speaking of Ryan- There he was sitting at a table near the window, with Marissa.

The moment Taylor walked in, Ryan saw her. She looked slightly disheveled, but smiling none the less. Her smile never failed to light up the room.

But as perfect as Taylor's face was, her lip-gloss was smeared. It was an obvious sign of a make out session. Ryan cleared that image from his head, and smiled back at her.

After getting her Latte and Seth's coffee, she glided over to where Ryan and Marissa were sitting, in deep conversation. "Hey," She trilled, timidly.

Ryan and Marissa glanced up at hey. "Hi, Taylor," Marissa responded with as much kindness as she could muster up. Ryan, on the other hand, didn't even attempt to muster up kindness.

"Taylor." Ryan flicked his eyes up at her only for a moment, and then stared at his latte. The moment he looked at her, he no longer thought of them together, he thought of Taylor and Seth. And that was disturbing.

"Taylor. You got some…" Marissa trailed off, motioning toward her lips. Taylor pulled a compact out of her purse, looking at her lips in the mirror.

They were smeared with MAC lipstick in Viper. Taylor could feel her skin turn bright red. If smeared lipstick wasn't a sure sign of a make out session, nothing was.

"Ohh. I must of smeared it when I was-" She stopped and thought of an excuse. "I was, sipping my latte and it must have smeared." Seeing Ryan and Marissa's expression of disbelief, she quickly added, "Darn that lipstick!"

Marissa and Ryan just looked at each other, and Taylor let out a nervous giggle. Taylor cringed, at the thought that Ryan knew about her and Seth. This was going to be one awkward day.

She thought of ways to help even out the awkwardness. If there was one thing Taylor hated, it was an awkward situation. She always attempted to make them better, which usually caused utter disaster.

Maybe she could invite them all to do something together. They were at a reunion, and maybe she could get Summer, Seth, her, Ryan, and Marissa to go to the beach. That is if Summer wouldn't kill her.

"Hey. Do you guys want to go to the beach. You know, for old times sake?" Taylor asked, a look of hope in her big, brown eyes. Ryan couldn't even look at her, but he grunted.

Marissa, glanced at Ryan and then back at Taylor. As a nice gesture, she replied, "Yeah. Sounds……interesting. Me and Ryan will come." She said this, emphasizing Ryan's name.

"Great!" Taylor trilled. "We'll see you at the beach! I gotta go. But we'll see you there in like an hour." Taylor got up, and sauntered out the door, her glossy hair swishing behind her.

"Marissa." Ryan quieted his voice to a whisper. "Why did you say that we'd go with her?" Marissa gave him a strange look, and then smiled. "Because. We can single handedly make her and Seth so miserable."

Marissa had never been this mad before. Seth and Taylor had hurt her best friend, and Marissa was pissed off. Usually, she didn't get that mad over things, but this was Summer, her best friend.

Although, Marissa couldn't deny that secretly, she was so glad that Taylor and Ryan weren't getting back together. Because, to be honest, she wanted Ryan all to herself.

"Marissa. You know. I don't quite think that's a good idea." Ryan didn't think it was a good idea. As pissed off as he was at them, he couldn't bring him self to do anything to Taylor, except maybe reenact what happened in the sleeper car.

But Seth was another story. Seth, Ryan could handle to make miserable. After all, he had broken the brother code.

"Okay. I'll go," Ryan said, sounding sad. Marissa smiled. "Good. A little sunlight will do you good." Ryan nodded. I guess a day of brooding alone in my room is out of the question, Ryan thought.

"Summer!" Seth yelled, pounding on the door to Summer's room. A muffled yell came from inside, followed by several variations of "Cohen, get your sorry ass away from my room!"

Seth yelled some more, exasperated. He was sick of pounding, and he knew that there was no chance that she would let him in. There was only one option left.

Seth walked over to room 567, the room next to Summer's and knocked on the door. A elderly woman answered the door in her bath robe, and slippers. "Hello. Who in the Sam Hill are you?" the woman yelled.

"Hello, um, miss. I'm Seth Cohen, and my friend is having some problems next door. She uhhhhhh….." Seth paused to think. "She is locked in there and I need to get her out. I need to climb from your balcony to hers."

The woman stared at him for a moment. "Oh. Yes. I heard some loud crying in there. I was going to go over there and give her some shortbread cookies, but I didn't know what was wrong."

Seth was led to the balcony, where after waving to the older woman, whose name was Ingrid, he climbed to Summer's balcony. The blinds were open to the patio screen door and he could see a tear streaked Summer, watching re-runs of The Valley. She was in her pajamas, and was shoveling ice cream into her mouth.

He slid open the unlocked patio door, and walked inside. "Summer…" Seth said. Summer jumped up and screamed startled by the presence of Seth. "Cohen! You stalker." She was screaming, and she flung her ice cream at Seth.

"I am going to call security, Cohen!" Summer yelled pointing at Seth. "Summer. Wait! I came because-" Seth was cut off by Summer. "Why? Because you got tried of making out with your friend, and came for me. Not gonna happen you, Jerk."

Seth was shocked at how mad she was. It was rage black out time. But suddenly, Summer just collapsed in a heap on the bed, in tears. Seth walked over and began talking.

"Summer. I know you're mad, and she's your best friend. But me and you- we're are just friends so I thought it would be okay to- you know. Date new people," Seth babbled.

Summer made no effort to respond. She just sobbed, because frankly, that was all that she had the energy to do. Finally, after moments full of sobs, she mustered up a response. "Cohen. Get out of my room."

Seth nodded. "I can respect that. But I never meant to hurt you." Seth got up off of the bed, and left, defeated and in silence.

Summer felt worse after that encounter than she had before. The Valley and ice cream had only suppressed her sadness for so long. She knew she needed the ultimate therapy; A day of tanning at the beach. Plus, no one would be there. They would all be at the hotel. She could relax and not have to see Cohen's dumb face.

Or so she thought.


	9. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

Lately, I have been getting hardly any reviews for this story. Its pretty disappointing, to spend a lot of time writing a chapter only to have one person review. Please keep reading and reviewing.

I would really appreciate it. If no one reviews, I might have to cancel this story, and I would really hate to do that. I enjoy writing this, but if I don't get very many reviews in the next few chapters, I will be forced to cancel it.

Please R & R, if you want this story to continue. Thank you everyone who already does that!

: Lola


	10. Bad Soap Opera Story Line

Taylor trekked back to her room, to find Seth waiting in front of her door. He had his hands in his pockets, and a sad grimace on his face. He wasn't facing Taylor, so she snuck up behind him. She slipped her hands over his eyes, covering them from behind.

"Guess who?" Taylor asked, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh. I don't know. That's a hard one…." Seth joked. He spun around and his sad face brightened, seeing Taylor.

"How'd it go with Sum?" Taylor asked, handing Seth his Latte minus the artificial sweetener. Seth frowned. "Well. Lets just put it this way. It's been better." Seth took a large sip of his Latte.

"That bad, huh?" Taylor said, knowingly. Things must have gone horrifically with Summer. Seth just looked defeated. To cause this, Summer must have flipped. Seth only nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it or anything?" Taylor asked.

As much as Seth wanted to talk to Taylor, he would rather talk to Ryan about it. But he couldn't. Ryan would kill him. Seth had no idea whether Ryan knew about him and Taylor.

"No. I think, its fine." Seth said. "So, Taylor, when are we going to the beach?" Seth said, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to think of Summer, or how sad she had looked just moments ago.

"Oh. Well. About that." Taylor chewed on her bottom lip. She had invited Ryan and Marissa, as a nice gesture, but she wasn't so sure that Seth would appreciate this.

"Well. I invited Ryan, and Marissa," She confessed. Crap. That was sure to be an awkward trip to the beach, Seth thought. Well, Ryan, obviously, knew about Taylor and Seth's new relationship. It was gonna happen sometime.

"Oh. That's okay. I guess. Yeah. It will be fine. Why don't we go get dressed for the beach and get our beach stuff. I'll meet you in the hall in ten minutes." Seth babbled.

Taylor nodded, her auburn hair, shaking around her. "Yeah. I'll be right out." Seth kissed Taylor on the forehead. "Okay, my little anti-sweetner sweetie." Seth tried to laugh, but he still felt bad, about Summer.

"Don't ever call me that. Ever again," Taylor quipped happily. She kissed him on the lips, softly, before waving and going in to her room.

Taylor grabbed her black bikini out of her suitcase, that had been delivered by the airport, earlier. As a cover up, she threw on a long, striped sweater, that buttoned down the front. She left it unbuttoned and the flimsy material draped around her.

Taylor had no idea what to anticipate for the afternoon. Since her and Seth had been together, even though it had only been an hour, they had managed to create a splash of drama. Ryan, when she saw him in Starbucks, he had seemed sad, and brooding.

She knew he was like that because of her. Her and Seth so to speak. But it was his fault. He hadn't shown even the slightest bit of interest in her at the dinner, plus he had that skanky girlfriend hanging all over him.

Seth had been there. Seth had cared about her. Seth showed up, the night they shared their first kiss, when she was crying. Seth truly cared. Ryan just ignored her at dinner. But then again, Ryan never was good with words.

Seth changed into a pair of swim trunks, and flopped down on his bed. That was all he had wanted to do for the last ten minutes. Why was he feeling this way? He was dating a gorgeous girl, and even though she was slightly eccentric , was perfect.

Marissa and Ryan sat on the edge of the bed in Marissa's hotel room. Marissa was pacing back and forth, trying to brain storm a plan of attack for the day at the beach. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

The idea was slightly crazy, but could work in her favor. Ryan probably wouldn't be up for it, but maybe if she could convince him…..

"Do. About that plan…" Ryan prompted. Marissa smiled. "I think I have an idea. But you have to be willing to help me." Ryan got up off the bed. "That depends. What is this "master plan" of yours?" he asked.

Marissa's skin flushed. God, he was hott. Ryan looked so gorgeous, she almost stopped and stared. It had been a long time since she had kissed him, and that's all she could think of.

Marissa had missed him after she had left. In fact, several times, she had contemplated going home

But, the thought of the endless Newport drama stopped her. Marissa needed to keep away from Newport, and she knew it. After the Volchuck incident, she just needed to get away.

"Okay. We are going to give Seth and Taylor a little taste of their own medicine." Marissa smiled. Ryan shook is head, slightly, not at all catching on.

"By….." Ryan prompted. Marissa smiled again. "Well. Seth and Taylor, are probably going to be….. well… annoying, and be sickeningly cute. I'm mean this is Seth and Taylor we're talking about."

Marissa paused for effect. "So if we both…act like we're, you know, together. We can be every bit as annoying as them." She looked at Ryan, who had an expression on his face similar to that of a deer in the headlights 'Ris. I don't think that's a good idea," he said, approaching the subject, with tact. "You know I'm not usually the one for manipulation, that's more my mom's style. Buttttt…" Marissa trailed off. "I think, that it might just bug Taylor enough to get her and Seth over with. Which would make everything better for Summer."

Truth be told, she wasn't hoping for a Seth/Taylor break up, just yet. Really, she hoped Ryan would forget about the acting part. Because she missed him. She missed him a lot. Ryan was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Ryan smiled. Maybe it would make Taylor….jealous. He liked that thought. Wait, he shouldn't even be thinking that. He had Tiffany. But for once, Ryan was ready to try something he didn't normally do.

"Yeah. I'll do it," Ryan abruptly said, shocking Marissa. "Why the sudden change of heart?" Marissa said laughing. Ryan shook his head. "I dunno. But can I ask you? Where did you get this "plan"?"

"In all truth, I got it from an episode of The Vallley, that Sum was watching," Marissa admitted, smiling, as she twisted a sandy blonde lock of hair. Ryan was now laughing. "Doesn't surprise me. It sounded like a bad soap opera story line."

After several moments, Marissa, put on her bikini in the bathroom, and stepped out, wearing a sundress over it. She grabbed Ryan by the arm, jokingly. "Come on, darling!" she jokingly purred, already getting started on her acting for Taylor and Seth.

"Atwood. You better get into this. I know the Atwood DNA, pretty much, guarantese you to be free of all emotion 80 of the time. But at least act" She said. Ryan put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll try if you try. I'm sure you'll be great at it. After all, you are related to Julie Cooper." Marissa gave him a glare, but her lips were still smiling. "Lets not go there," She said, in-between giggles.

This was the most she had laughed in a long time. With Ryan, they had never been a particularly jovial couple, but they both had changed. Ryan actually cracked a few jokes, and Marissa had yet to have an emotional break down. Things were going good.

Summer got ready wearing a yellow bikini, and carried a towel, tanning lotion, and People magazine down to the beach. The beach was only a short walk from the hotel; because it was right on the beach. Summer made sure to look extra cute. Their might be some cute guys she could talk to. Ha! Take that, Cohen.

She found her spot on the beach, right in front of the lifeguard stand. The famous life guard stand, where Ryan and Marissa, when they weren't having problems, used to meet up. She plopped her self down, and shut her eyes. Complete relaxation. Or so she thought.

Seth walked out of his room, to meet Taylor. He was her standing there, playing with her hair. She was so beautiful, it suddenly reminded him why he was dating her.

Taylor looked at him, and smiled. "Why are you staring at me?" Seth turned red, flustered. She was his girlfriend, but they had only been going out for a little while, so he still felt nervous.

"Oh. I was just, you know……." Seth trailed off. Taylor giggled. "Seth Cohen! Were you just checking me out?" she said, winking. Seth put his hands up in the air, like someone who had just been caught by the police. "Yeah. Gulity as charged."

Taylor walked toward him. "Well, then. Guilty as charged," she repeated. She cupped his face in her hands, and gave him a long kiss. Perfectly blissfull. But part of her brain wandered; to what it would be like sharing this kiss, with Ryan.

"Seth. Come on. We can do this later. We need to go to the beach," Taylor playfully reminded, breaking away from the kiss. Seth smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Okay. Is that a promise?" Taylor blushed. "SETH!" she yelled, in between giggles. "Yes. Of course its a promise." They walked off, holding hands, toward the beach.

Ryan and Marissa had settled them selves, on towels, at the beach. The warm Newport sun beat down on them, and they watched, as an utterly smitten, Seth and Taylor, walk toward them.

"Ryan. I know this is hard, but act……cute." Marissa whispered. Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand, and scooted closer to him, breathing in the mixed smell of sunblock, and cologne. Ryan shot her a knowing glance and returned the favor, by wrapping his arm around her tan shoulders.

As Taylor got closer, she noticed something. Was that Ryan's arm around… MARISSA? What was going on? Well one thing was for sure. Taylor was going to find out. She walked up to Ryan and Marissa, and laid her toel out next to theirs.

"Hey, guys!" Taylor chirped, trying to look happy. Inside, she was burning with questions. "Taylor. Hi." Ryan said, playing with a piece of Marissa's hair. Hey, if he was gonna have to do this, he was gonna do it right. But why did Taylor look so hott?

Seth, stood over to the side, trying to avoid the look of death, that Ryan was aiming at him. Ryan was pissed off, that was for sure. Kid Chino might just have to break out his fists of furry.

Marissa felt Ryan playing with her hair. Heck! He was better than she thought he would be, and it felt really good. Really good.

Taylor piped up breaking the silence. "Hey. How about we play a game of volleyball?" she asked, pointing to the balls, and nets that were available, for use. Everyone agreed, and they decided to play girls versus guys.

Taylor stood on the same side as Marissa, setting the ball back and forth. She glared at her. There was only one way to find out, if Ryan and Marissa were rally together.

"Hey? Marissa?" she started, between passes. "Yeah?" Marissa said back, spiking the ball over the net, scoring a point.

"Are you and Ryan? You know. Together?" She said, bluntly. Marissa tried to look as convincing as possible. She smiled, and blushed, trying to imitate the look of a girl in love.

Getting that look really wasn't that hard. All she had to do is think of Ryan. "Yeah." Marissa chirped. Marissa never chirped.

Taylor gasped out loud, feeling her face turn pale. "oh." She spiked the ball over the net, in the direction of Ryan, fiercely. The ball bounced out of bounds, and rolled down the beach.

"I got that!" Seth called running after the ball. Ryan, Marissa and Taylor followed him. The ball rolled, straight into a girl feet. The girl was laying out, with sunglasses, a yellow bikini, and People magazine.

The closer Seth got, and when he walked up to the girl's towel, he recognized her. Things were about to get interesting.


	11. The L Word

A/N: This chapter is slightly R/M centric, but if you are a R/T fan, there will be some R/T coming! Also S/S will be coming too. Please R & R! thank ya!

"Summmmer." Seth looked down at the petite brunette, lounging in her bikini. "Oh. God," she muttered looking up at Seth, Taylor, Ryan and Marissa. So much for a Cohen-free environment. Taylor reached over and removed Summer's sunglasses, as if to check if it was really her.

"Seth. Taylor," she spat out, glaring at them, Taylor in particular. If looks could kill, Taylor and Seth would have both been gone. "If you don't mind, which I'm sure you don't, because you sure don't seem to mind taking things that aren't yours, give me those back," Summer said, a meanancing tone in her voice, as she snatched the glasses out of Taylor's hands.

Taylor gave Summer a pleading glance. Summer was her best friend and she didn't want to loose that friendship. "Sum? Can we at least talk?" Taylor begged. Summer just scoffed at that proposal.

"Ohh. Talk. Like you wanted to "talk" to Seth?" Summer slammed her magazine down. Everyone looked at Summer, surprised by her out burst. Taylor fought back tears, her eyes swelling, as she wrung her hands.

Summer, also felt as if she could cry for hours and even that wouldn't be enough. Here was everyone out having a great time, and she was being replaced. "Cohen, get your face away from me and leave me alone. All of you," Summer said, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Seth hated seeing her in pain. He couldn't stand it. But for once, he figured that his classic Seth Cohen charm and wit, couldn't get him out of this one. "Okay, summer." He backed up, leading Taylor away. Marissa and Ryan being the only one who had a chance of talking to her, stayed behind.

After all of this holding it in, and making sure not to let Seth see her cry, Summer let it all out. She was sobbing uncontrollably on her towel. Marissa leaned over and rubbed her back, while a bewildered Ryan, sat, trying to think of things to say that would make it better. But he couldn't quite focus. Marissa, looking so angelic, was sitting very close to him. Very close.

"And he is just an jerk. A big headed, jerk. And where does he get off?" Summer mumbled. "Its gonna be okay Sum. I promise." Marissa gave her friend a hug. "If it helps, there are some very cute life guards over there," Marissa laughed. That was one of the things her and summer always used to do, when they went to the beach in high school; check out the lifeguards. Summer laughed.

Ryan attempted with something nice to say. He never was good with words, but he really did know how Summer felt. He was missing someone he loved; Taylor, just as Summer was missing Seth. "Roberts." Ryan tapped her on the shoulder. "...uh…I know how you feel. And…um…I think things will be better…and Seth…well…hopefully he will come to his senses. Or something." Ryan choked out.

Marissa giggled, softly. "For just a moment, Ryan Atwood, expressed his feelings. That's cute." Marissa reached over, and grabbed Ryan's hand. Wait a second. Seth and Taylor couldn't see them. They didn't need to act like a couple. But, as Ryan thought that, for some reason, he really didn't want to pull away.

Summer sat up. "Thanks, Atwood." She sniffled. "Frack Cohen! Why do I care? I broke up with him in the first place! I deserve some fun!" Summer said, trying to sound up beat. She pointed at a cluster of red swim-trunks-clad, buff, life guards. "And they look like a lot of fun!" Summer giggled. Marissa smiled. Summer was on the rebound. Ryan could never understand the female mind. Girls could go from wallowing in self pity, to chasing life guards.

He looked down at his hand, still intertwined with Marissa's. It felt nice, in a way. Like the two hands just fit together. Summer grasped Marissa's other hand and pulled her up off the ground. "Riss! We're gonna meet some lifeguards!" Marissa smiled. Summer could always bounce back from her issues so easily. Anyways, what did she even have to worry about? Summer had broken up with Seth in the first place.

Taylor lay on her towel, tanning, with Seth laying beside her. He never was much of a beach person, and didn't tan well at all, unlike Taylor. She was laying face down, smothered in tanning oil. The Summer confrontation, confirmed her worst fears; Summer hated her for dating her Ex.

"Taylor. Are you okay? You've barely talked since we ran in to Summer," Seth said, tapping her on the shoulder. Taylor grunted, and sat up to face Seth. "Seth, I just wasn't expecting to loose my friendship with Summer, over this," she said, wistfully. Seth's face hardened. " Seth. Don't get me wrong. I like you.," Taylor said, sizing up the look on Seth's face. He just looked sad. This whole reunion was turning out to be a mess.

Taylor kissed Seth softly on the lips before pulling away. "I just don't know how to make this right with Summer." Taylor said. Seth smiled. Kissing Taylor seemed to have that effect on him. At that moment, he didn't want to think about anyone else, but her. Everything would work it self out, in Newport as it always did. Right now, he just wanted to appreciate what he had; Taylor.

"Taylor. I think she just needs time. Its like in that one comic about the girl with powers, she just needed time to get over superman, and move on with batman." Seth was always trying to relate his life to comics. Taylor grinned ear to ear. "Seth. Always trying to relate life to comics. How poetic."

Seth dug his feet in the hot sand. "Well, I try, Taylor, my darling!" he replied. "But right now, I don't really want to talk about all this Newport stuff. I want to do this." Seth laid on the towel next to Taylor, facing her. He snuggled up next to her, and placed his hand on the small of her back. Seth kissed Taylor, slowly, but still passionate.

Marissa, Ryan and Summer, walked down the beach. Summer had just spend the last 10 minutes chatting up lifeguards, much to Ryan's boredom. They were walking toward where Seth and Taylor lay on the towel looking awfully cozy. The very sight of Taylor and Seth snuggling, made Ryan's skin crawl. Summer winced for just a second, and then smiled. "I don't have to like them. But I can deal with them," she said. Marissa high fived her. "Sum is back!"

They made their way over and sat in beach chairs. Ryan and Marissa had to resume acting like a couple. Before getting too close to the love birds, Ryan and Marissa had informed Summer of the plan. Marissa laid out her towel. "I think I'm gonna tan!" she announced, grabbing tanning oil. She laid down on her stomach, and Ryan walked over to her. "Hey, Ry? Would you mind putting some tanning oil on my back?" Marissa asked. "Sure."

Ryan grabbed the bottle and squirted some of the thick grease-like substance into his hands. He began to rub the oil into Marissa's back. "God. I must have slept on my shoulders funny. They are killing me. I need a massage," she said feeling Ryan's hands rub up and down her back. His lightly calloused hands caressed her back, sliding with the oil. Hearing the massage comment, Ryan used it as his cue, to massage her shoulders.

Summer stifled back a giggle. Ryan and Marissa were really good at this lets-look-like-a-couple-to-piss-seth-and-taylor-off act. They were so good, that it almost made Summer wonder; was there more to that than meets the eye. Summer, could see Taylor giving Marissa the look of death. Obviously, she didn't care for her Ex boyfriend rubbing his hands on someone else's back. Join the club.

Taylor hated seeing Ryan and Marissa together. Was she going crazy? Was it wrong to love Seth, and in a way, still have feelings for someone else? Watching Marissa and him flirt, was bad. It was horrific to be exact. But what about that Tiffany skank? What had happened to her? And speaking of the devil……

Ryan's cell phone rang, blasting Mariah Carrey's "Always be my baby". It was a sappy ringtone, that Tiffany had set for her self on his phone. As much as Ryan wanted to keep rubbing Marissa's lush skin, he knew he had to answer. After all, Tiffany was his girlfriend. All of this was so wrong.

"Hello," Ryan said into the phone. "Hey, Ry," Tiffany said timidly. "Whats up," Ryan asked. "Um. Well. Babe, this needs to be over. You have feelings for those girls at the reunion, and I've found someone." All of Tiffany's words, slurred together. She seemed in a hurry to break up and get it done. "Okay." Ryan replied. "I love you. But it isn't gonna work." Tiffany grunted in agreement. They said good byes, and it was done. And, to be quite honest, Ryan didn't care. He had a beautiful girl lying on a towel, waiting for him. Marissa.

He walked back over to the group. Ryan leaned over and scooped Marissa up off the ground. He was shocked at how little, her tan, lithe body, weighed. "You're going in the water1" He laughed. She giggled and screamed. "Summmm!!!! Help!!!" He ran with her toward the ocean, and picked her up over the waves. Marissa hit him playfully. "What was that for?" Marissa said, covered in water. Ryan smirked. She looked so hot, all wet.

"Well..uh. Because I needed to..uh.. do this." Ryan said suddenly getting flustered. In a spontaneous moment, Ryan scooped her up again, feeling the waves crash against them. He held Marissa, literally in his arms, and kissed her. Marissa could feel the electricity down her spine, as the kiss grew more and more fervent. Marissa traced his muscles, with a manicure finger, and he swept the hair off her face. Water pummeled down on them, people stared, the sun was blazing, and surfers loudly told them to move, but nothing was stopping that kiss.

Seth sat up on the beach, drawing in his sketch book. It was a sketch, super hero style-of Taylor- probably to be used in an issue of atomic county. Or maybe he would just keep it for him self. When he looked out into the ocean, he saw a couple fiercely making out in the water. At second glance, he realized that this lovey-dovey couple was Ryan and Marissa. He was happy, because if Ryan was so in love with Marissa, maybe he could forget about Taylor, and forgive Seth. After all, Seth was starting to miss the Seth/Ryan time.

Taylor was flipping through a book of French poems, when a Frisbee soared passed her, causing her to look up. The water was glistening, and the sun shined brightly. She gazed out in to the water to see- RYAN AND MARISSA MAKING OUT???!!!!????? Taylor was suddenly in a rage. He used to kiss her like that. Summer was entranced in a People magazine and pretending that Taylor was not there. This gave her a chance to get in some…er…quality time with her boyfriend.

Taylor kissed Seth much to his shock. "Taylor. Not that I don't want to do that. Because trust me, I do. But lets do that later, you know when people aren't around." Seth kindly said. PDA was cute but he didn't want to tick off Summer. "Well. Ryan and Marissa don't seem to have a problem with it." Taylor snarled with hostility.

Summer could hardly contain her giggles. She was listening to Taylor and Seth's conversation, and loving how mad Taylor was. She smiled, ear to ear. She was happy for Ryan and Marissa. They always were a cute couple. Adorable to be exact. Things just might work out, if only she could find someone like that.

Ryan and Marissa finally broke free from their make out session, covered in salt water. "I've wanted to do that for so long," Marissa said, smiling. "mmmm." Ryan nodded. "So does this mean we're together? For real? What about Tiffany?" Marissa asked confused. "Tiffany broke up with me. And, yeah, that's what it means. I think." Marissa wrapped her thin arms around him. "I love you. Always have. Always will." The L word. Ryan smiled. As much as he hated expressing his feelings, he replied, ""I love you too."


	12. Whatever Happens Happens

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy! But you all have something to look forward to in the next chapter, although this one is kinda of fluff. Major S/S in the next chapter:

After several more hours at the beach, with the sun breating down on them, Ryan, Marissa, Taylor, Seth and Summer, decided to head back to the hotel Taylor couldn't wait to get back and free herself of the Ryan/ Marissa public displays of affection. It was becoming sickening. Thay were making out so much that she was sure one of them was gonna pass out from lack of oxgen.

They hauled their beach gear, and made the hike back up to the hotel. Once they got there, they parted off into groups. Taylor and Seth were going to go up to the room, and take showers. Ryan and Marissa were going to hang out by the pool, and Summer, who was on a flirting rampage, was going to go chat up the coffee shop guy.

Summer waltzed in to star bucks, wearing her bikini top and super shorts. She had noticed that the guy working at the counter was pretty cute, and cute was just what she needed at that moment. The guy, had dark brown hair, almost black, with bright blue eyes, creamy tan skin, and muscles. Completely drool-worthy.

She walked right up to the counter, and tapped on it. "Hey. Which do you think is better? The Raspberry Mocha or the Chai Latte?" Summer asked, smiling flirtatiously at the guy. He smiled back at her, and she could feel his eyes do a quick sweep over her. "Well, that depends. Raspberry if you like fruit, and Chai if you like tea," He replied.

Summer giggled, and leaned in over the counter. "Thanks captain obvious. I'll take a Raspberry Mocha. And by the way," Summer lowered her voice. "I'm Summer." The guy jotted her order down in a notebook. "I'm Jake. And you're drink is on the house, if you'll sit and have your coffee with me. I go on my break in 5 minutes," he said, smiling a slow easy smile at Summer. "Well. You drive a hard bargain, Jake. But, I happen to have a few free minutes."

Taylor came out of the shower, her towel, wrapped around her. That long, hot shower, had helped her clear her head. Taylor always did do her best thinking in the shower. It was were she complied her daily mental to-do list. And after the endless face-sucking-fest on Ryan and Marissa's part, she sure needed to think. Taylor didn't feel the same way about Seth as she had about Ryan, and she didn't know if she could ever feel that way about any one.

Seth, lay sprawled out on the bed, in Taylor's room, watching T.V. "Hey, Seth. I'm out of the shower and completely sand free. You'd be shocked at how sand from the beach sticks to you! Anyways, feel free to use the shower," she trilled, sweeping her sopping wet hair to the other side of her shoulder. Taylor walked back in to the bathroom, and slid on a thin satin robe over a bra and underwear, that hung loosely around her body.

"Taylor? Do you have any shampoo? I don't even have any in my room. I forgot it," Seth asked, walking in to the bathroom. He took in the vision of her in the flimsy robe and smiled. Taylor may not be Summer, but she was hot. He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. She responded, in a sudden movement. Taylor put her hand behind Seth head and their lips crashed together.

Seth and Taylor, though not breaking their make-out session, walked in to the main area of the room, and laid down on the bed. Seth kissed Taylor's collar bone, and she slowly slipped half way out of the robe. Taylor felt Seth's shirt; it was itchy and starting to get in the way. "Can this come off?" she said between giggles. Seth smiled, and kissed her again. "Yeah, actually." Taylor unbuttoned the shirt and then hesitated. She wasn't really thinking.

How far did she really want to go with Seth? Was this love or lust? To be quite honest, Taylor would of rather been in this position with Ryan. As sweet and funny as Seth was, he could never be Ryan. Yet she still liked him. Seth, his shirt, now on the ground, looked at Taylor. She was beautiful, like a goddess but Seth, had never really felt this way before with anyone but Summer, and he didn't know quite how to deal with it. He had never done it with anyone but Summer, and he didn't know if Taylor thought that that's what they were gonna do.

Taylor stopped her hesitation, and decided simply to live by the old saying : "What ever happens, happens." She kissed Seth again, his arms slip around her waist, and her black bra with flowers on it was visible. Seth kissed her wet hair, and then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Seth broke from the kiss. "Hold. On. I need to answer that," he said getting off the bed. "Don't miss me too much," Seth joked, as he got up.

He was still shirtless, as he answered the door. It was probably Ryan or Marissa, he assumed. Seth pulled the door open, to reveal a petite, blonde, with her hair cut in to a bob. Even with the new hair cut, Seth immediacy recognized the girl. She had a slightly surprised look on her tiny face, and when she saw Seth's bare chest, she blushed. "Anna?" Seth said, shocked and surprised.

Marissa and Ryan were laying by the pool, holding hands. Ryan played with Marissa's thin fingers. Ryan had never realized how much he had really missed Marissa until now. Kissing her and holding hands with her just felt right; natural.

"Hey, Ry. I love you." Marissa said smiling. Ryan looked at her, still smiling, but now confused. "Why do you keep saying that? I know that you love me," Ryan said in wonderment. When they had gone out before, Marissa had only said those three little words, a few select times, and now she was using them every other sentence. "I'm making up for lost time. All the times, when I was in Grece, that I could have been with you, telling you that," Marissa explained.

Ryan reached over and traced his fingers down her collar bone, is favorite spot. She shivered. "Or. We could make up for lost time, like this," Ryan said, turning to her and kissing her. Marissa moaned softly at the back of her throat. "I would like that."

Summer sat, in the coffee shop, nursing her coffee. Jake sat in front of her and they had been talking for a while. She felt like she had known him for ever even though she had just met him.

"So, Summer. What are you here for?" Jake asked, stirring around his coffee. Summer smiled. All the drama had almost distracted her from the fact that they were supposed to be enjoying a funfilled reunion. She had forgotten, that in Newport, nothing was ever care-free. Ever.

"Oh. I'm here for a high school reunion. But its really turned out to be more of a melodramatic experience than nostalgic," Summer replied, sipping her mocha. Jake smiled, his perfect, pearly white teeth showing. He had the smile, straight out of a crest commercial. Summer could feel her heart melting. This guy was hott, and so un-Cohen-like. That made things perfect/

"Yeah. High School Reunions. I just had one a couple moths back. It wasn't so bad. If you leave out the fight that broke out over dinner, and the nasty divorce that was decided apon during lunch," he joked.

"Well then. You haven't heard anything yet. My high school reunion, so far, will make your look like a walk in central park," She laughed. The sight of him laughing with her, just felt like a connection. He was so easy to talk to. "Well. Prove it. I'd love to hear all about your, dramatic reunion!" Summer brushed her hand against his, as she grabbed some sugar. Every molocule in her body was buzzing.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Jake nodded, intently. "I'm all ears," he announced. Summer sighed. Where to start? She decided to start with the very beginning of the reunion. It took her a while to explain, but Jake was a great listener. He seemed to actually care.

After hearing it all, Jakes eyes widened. "So, you Ex is dating your best friend? Wow. Tough Stuff." Summer crossed her legs. "You're telling me!" Jake suddenly grabbed her had in the middle of the table. Summer grinned uncontrollably. Jake was so perfect, and the perfect way to get her mind off of that skinny-curly-haired-ass-faced-Cohen!

"Well, Summer. I don't know about that Seth guy, but I don't know how its possible to choose someone else over you. You are-" Jake stopped, scanning his eyes over her, thinking of the right word. "Beautiful," he finished. In a sudden, graceful movement, he lifted up her chin with his hand, and looked her in the eyes. Summers heart was in over drive, and longed for her to kiss him

She got her wish. Jake kissed her softly on the lips. It was gentle and didn't last long, but it was blissful. Sweet, summer though. After they had broken from the kiss, Jake grinned and kissed her again on the forehead. "Summer, I know we haven't exactly known eachother for very long…I mean its only been like…an hour and a half, but I really think it was like fate. You know, that you came here."

This was perfect. Just too perfect. A part of Summer, the majority, told her to like Jake, and another part, although very tiny, told her that something just wasn't right. But she decided to go with the larger part of her. She was going to take a risk with a completely new guy. "I believe in fate," Summer agreed, grabbing his hand once again. "Summer. Do you want to go out? Tonight?" Jake asked. Summer nodded. "When do I not want to go out?" she joked.

Jake smiled. "Well you do kinda of strike me as the party girl type. Plus it will give you an excuse to avoid all the drama at your reunion." Summer laughed, in agreement. The idea of missing a couples makeout-fest/reunion, sounded pleasant. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are when you laugh?" Jake asked. "Well oyu have now!" Summer smiled again, blushing. How adorable can get?

"You can meet me at that new club, Twisted Love tonight, around seven?" Jake asked, while he played with her fingers. "Yeah sure!" summer replied. "I've been dying to check that place out!"


	13. A Girl's Gotta Stick Up For Herself

A/N: I do not own the club Twisted Love, Starbucks, The O.c, the Ostroff center, or anything else. Get ready for some SS, My SS fans :

Marissa strode up to the poolside bar, ready to order two Mojitos for her and Ryan. The guy at the counter turned around and smiled at her. "What can I get you today?" he asked, with a very business like manner. "I'll have two Mojitos," She ordered, leaning on the counter. The guy looked at her and smiled, again. If she wasn't dating Ryan, she would of thought that is guy was cute. He had shaggy blonde hair, with green eyes, that sparkled when he looked at her. But she did have Ryan and hadn't been as happy as she was now in a long time.

"Name, please?" he asked. "Marissa." The guy nodded, and replied "I'm Sean." He began to mix her drinks, and the silence was a tad awkward, so Marissa began to talk. "Yeah. This is a great hotel! I'm just here for the weekend but-" She was cut off, by Sean. "I'm only working here for a few months. Its part of my treatment, to help me to rely on something else," Sean said confusing Marissa. Treatment? What was he talking about? "Treatment?" She offered. Sean added some orange juice to the Mojitos that he was working on. "Yeah. I just got released from the Ovstroff center. I had a little problem. With a capital RX."

Marissa was kind of shocked that this guy was bearing all of this to her. She ha just met him. But poor guy. She felt so bad for him. "Oh. I see. Well I've had a few problems here and there too," she admitted. Sean finished up to mojitos, and then set them on the counter. "Most people at sometime in their lives do, I think. My parents never understood that." Marissa nodded in agreement. This guy really did understand the feeling of problems and parents. He seemed like a good guy, and maybe a good friend, but she had to get back to Ryan soon. "Yeah, well at least your mom didn't to get you committed in sophmore year of high school!" Marissa retorted. Sean laughed. "Well, at least your dad didn't try to get you commited sophmore year of college."

"Okay. Are we actually arguing about being commited," Marissa said, the laughter apparent in her voice. Sean smiled, and handed her mojitos . "Yeah we are." Marissa paused to take a sip of her drink. Deelishhh! The cool liquid slid down her throat. "Sean. I gott get back to my boyfriend, but I'll write down my phone number for you. We can go to lunch, and discuss…life." She scribbled her cell number on a cocktail napkin. "Boyfriend. Oh," Sean uttered, taking the napkin. "But yeah sure, Marissa, I'll call you!"

Marissa sauntered, off. He was a nice guy, and she could relate to him. They would have to do lunch! Marissa came back to Ryan, handed him his drink and then kissed him on the lips. He ruffled her sandy blonde hair, and smiled up at her. "Who was that," Ryan asked, out of general curiosity. He wasn't the type to get really jealous over some guy that his girlfriend was talking to. Although, it had really had bugged him, when he was dating Taylor.

"Oh, its just this really nice guy I met." Marissa sat up and sipped on her Mojito. "Okay, as long as he isn't the next Oliver," Ryan cautioned. Marissa nodded, annoyed like a child to their mother.

Summer, after an hour of getting ready, was sure that she looked absolutely amazing. She wore a short, peach colored babydoll dress, and a pair of matching stilettos. Her hair was tousled into loose curls, and her face was lightly dusted with makeup. Summer, felt and looked stunning. She showed up a tad late for her date with Jake, to her embarrassment. Jake walked up smiling. "Your late" he reprimanded, still smiling. Seeing the shock, and the slightly pink tinge to Summer's face, he added "I'm kidding!"

Summer laughed. "You scared me there." Jake snaked his arm around her thin waist, and pushed a mahogany colored curl away from her ear. He whispered in her ear. "You look so hott." Summer let a giggle escape. Jake sure did know how to make a girl blush. "You are so cute when you're embarrassed," Jake offered. Summer brushed her hand against his arm. "Are you trying to tell me what I want to hear or something?" she asked, her tone serious yet playful, at the same time.

"Nothing that isn't true Summer. Nothing that isn't true." Summer grinned. How sweet. "Hey, um Jake, I gotta make a call outside for a second," she said. Summer was hoping to call Marissa and fill her in on the details of her new guy. Normally she would be calling Taylor, but she was probably too busy sucking face with Seth, or worse, back at the hotel. "Sure," Jake mused, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sometimes, Jake almost seemed too perfect to be real.

Summer walked outside of the club, and pressed speed dial number two, calling directly to Marissa. "Hello?" Marissa answered after two rings. "Oh my gosh, Riss! I'm out with the most amazing guy!" Summer gushed, as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Sum! I'm so happy for you. Please tell me it wasn't one wasn't one of those lifeguards, because they seemed like they had the IQ of like, inchworms," Marissa laughed.

"No" Summer giggled. "His name is Jake, and he is so great. Almost too perfect, to be real!" Marissa giggled. "You gotta watch out for those too perfect ones, Sum! But he sounds great," She said. A muffled laugh came from the other end followed by muffled mock-cries for help. "Ryan Stop," Marissa said, obviously not talking to Summer. Summer smiled. Marissa and Ryan were too cute for words sometimes.

"Ohhhh-kayy. I'll leave you and Attwood, to well…what ever it is that you're doing." Marissa smiled, and kissed Ryan again, breaking the tickle fest. "Thanks sum! Hey, come over later tonight. We can do a bring it on marathon, followed by gossip, and mani-pedi's!" Marissa promised. Summer nodded. "Yeah, sure! But I'm surprised that you and Atwood, wont be well…busy tonight!" Marissa playfully gasped. "Sum! Think dirty, why don't you. I'll see you at like 10." "Bye, Riss"

Summer hung up the phone, and took that opportunity to check her makeup. Once she was sure that she looked great, she checked her cell phone for the time. She had been gone about fifteen minutes, and she hoped that Jake wasn't bored. Summer swished her long dark hair, and walked into the club. The lights were flashing and Britney Spears' new song "Gimme More" blasted from the speakers.

Everytime they turn the lights down

Just wanna go that extra mile for you

You got public display of affection

Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

Summer scanned the groups of people dancing for Jake. Since she didn't see him, she assumed he had gone to use the restroom. Summer sidled up to the bar, where she got a Lemon Drop Martini. The strobe lights reflected off her tan skin, and flashed in her eyes. After a few moments, Summer began to wonder where Jake had gone. She could just go stand by the bathrooms and see if he was there.

We can get down like there's no one around

We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')

We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

She turned around the corner, toward the bathrooms, and the pay phones. There was a line of girls waiting outside of the Women's restroom. To the side, stood a girl yelling at a guy. The girl was gorgeous, with perfect features: chipped-ice cheekbones, silky black hair, porcelain skin, and violet eyes. The guy was blocked from her view, by the line.

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing

They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')

Keep watchin

Feels like the crowd is saying

"Who the heck is she?" the girl hissed. The guy cleared his throat, and replied. "Melanie. She just a…my cousin, Svetlana, from..um…well….Icelannd. And she needed to , get the good 'ole American club experience. The poor girl barley speaks English, " he said. He sounded nervous, and anxious. As she got closer to the people she arched her neck and looked over at the guy.

[CHORUS

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme gimme more

Gimme (Uh)

Gimme gimme more

Summer recognized that slow, easy smile, and that dark hair. It was Jake. "Melanie, I love you. How could you ever think that I was screwing around behind your back?" Jake said to the girl. Summer's heart sank and tears began to spring from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Jake kissed That Slut Melanie. Summer, seemingly lost all control of her body.

A center of attention (Can you feel that?)

Even when they're up against the wall

You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)

If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)

You got my permission (Oh)

She stormed toward That Slut Melanie, and That Player Jake, her mascara dripping down her face, and grabbed Jake by the hair, pulling him apart from Melanie. "Jake, Baby. Why is your cousin, like attacking you?" Summer could see the shock in Jake's eyes, but she didn't care. "Summer-" Jake started. "Jake! What the hell? You have a girlfriend? You are a lying cheating scumbag, Jake. Got that?" She screeched. Melanie stared in utter confusion, and then timidly asked "Um. I thought you said your cousin was from Iceland Does she speak English?"

We can get down like there's no one around

We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)

Summer felt the rage surge through her again. How dare he lie to his girlfriend or her. Men were cheating lying crap! Her makeu was demolished, but she kept on her rant, at Jake. This was for every girl who had ever been cheated on or lied to by a guy. "Yeah. Cousin from Iceland, my butt, skank. He's my boyfriend, and yours too," she screamed. Summer tuned on her heels, and faced Jake. She flung her Martini at him, soaking him with vodka.

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing

They keep watchin' (Wait)

Keep watchin

(Feel's like the crowd is saying)

"Summer. Don't be like this!" Jake pleaded. "As for you," Summer yelled. By now people in the club were all watching. "You better not talk to me ever again." And with that Summer was off, running, her blood boiling,and her hear crushed in to 100000 tiny pieces. She had no idea where she was going, and the sights in front of her blurred, due to tears.

After several minutes of walking, in a helpless state, she saw a bar. The sign looked inviting, and she could use a few glasses of wine to get her mind off things.

After the shocking visit from Anna, Seth was back in the room with Taylor. Anna had been late to the reunion, and had gone to get her room, after a little chatting with a shirtless Seth. Seth lay in bed, his arms wrapped around a partially-dressed Taylor. They hadn't gone any farther than making out, but that seemed to be enough for both of them.

"Summer, I love you, " Seth whispered in Taylor's ear. He caught his mistake instantly. He had accidentally called her Summer. "What? Summer?" Taylor said, sitting up straight in the bed. Seth cringed. The classic, calling of they Ex girlfriends name to the new girlfriend. It happened to every guy. "Oh, Taylor. Um, yeah not Summer. Taylor, my beautiful Taylor. Not Summer at all," Seth babbled. This response didn't seem to comfort Taylor at all, who was obviously perturbed.

"Seth. Are you calling me Summer, because you wish I was? Because I took a Psychology class in France, and we learned all about stuff like that. Its called Self-Deliberation." Seth winced again. It Taylor even began to Psycho analyze him, she was in for some interesting things.

"No. Uhh. Its not that." Seth excused, pathetically. Taylor, frowned and pulled away from Seth's arms. "Seth. You still love her!" Seth shook his head, fighting off most of his feelings of love for Summer. "No, Taylor. I don't. Well not in that way." Taylor stared in shock, with her doe-like eyes wide open. "Seth. Get out of my bed!" she yelled suddenly. "I cant be with someone who cant get their feelings straight! Either you love her or you love me. I think you need to go figure it out!" Taylor yelled ,slightly shocked at her voice tone. Heck, a girls got stick up for herself.

Seth got up, pulled on his shirt, and then looked sadly at his beautiful girlfriend. She was mad, and Seth had never meant to cause that. He wanted the first time he said 'I love you' to be perfectly special, because he did love Taylor. The name Summer, just slipped out of his mouth on accident, but he was starting to think that sun-conciously he still loved Summer. Maybe Taylor was right, but even if he loved Summer, he loved Taylor too.

Seth left the room, not knowing were to go. He was in dire need of Seth/Ryan time, but Ryan was probably with Marissa. So he wandered out of the hotel and spotted a bar. As much as Seth wasn't the bar hopping type, the lit up sign looked inviting. He recalled the water polo players, annual bar hop, back in high school. They would spend all night at the bar and come to school drunk and hungover. Seth lived for that day, at school, because they were so hungover, they had no time to make fun of him.

He pulled up a chair at the bar and ordered him self a yoohoo chocolate milk. Alcohol sounded sickening. But the girl next to him didn't seem to think so. She had her back to him, and was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, and so far had, had three margaritas, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Suddenly, he heard her ask the bartender for another one.

Her voice was oddly familiar, and Seth thought for a moment. Then, suddenly, it dawned on him. The person sitting next to him, was the last person on the planet he wanted to see: Summer. "Summer?" He asked to the girl next to him. She spun around on her barstool, slightly flushed, but still, recognizably Summer. "Cohennnnn. What are you doing here," she slurred.

Seth grimaced. "Fight with Taylor," he muttered. Summer was drunker than Britney Spears, after a long night clubbing. "Ohh. Fight with that skank? I knew you and he wouldn't last," Summer said, as she sipped at her margarita. When she motioned for the bartender to give her another one, Seth stopped him. He shook his head wildly and the bartender got the picture.

"Summer, how much alcohol have you had?" Seth asked, knowing very well that he sounded like a dad. "Cohennn. Only like some shots, and stuff," she slurred again. Seth knew she needed to get back to the hotel and just lay down. He had no idea why she was so drunk, because getting drunk usually wasn't Summer's style. It was more Marissa's.

"Okay Summer. You are going back to the hotel. Come on," he said, pulling her off the bar stool. She let out a small scream, and then reluctantly followed Seth.

After walking back to the hotel, Seth then realized that Summer had left her purse, containing her room key, at the bar. She was going to have to stay the night in Seth's room, which added to Seth's confusion about his feelings. Summer flung herself down on Seth's bed, and then leaped up.

"I think I'm gonna puke! Woohoo! Uh-Oh" Summer screamed. Seth came up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, a position, although only intended to steady her, felt right. "Okay. Puke. Lovely," Seth said. He pushed her into the bathroom, and held her hair as she threw up over the toilet. Then after Summer had thrown up all of her alcohol, an event similar to that of senior prom, she lay on the bed, sleeping.

Her tiny body looked so small, and cold. Seth got a throw blanket off of a couch in the room, and wrapped it around her, as best as he could. She looked like an angel as she slept. Wait! He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. He had to prove Taylor wrong. But the question was, did he really want to?

Summer, after a few moments, began muttering in her sleep. At first it was gibberish, and sounded as if it was in another language. But, then, with out warning, she began to speak words that made sense. "Cohen. I still love you. Always have, always will."


	14. Author's Note 2

Author's note:

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to post this, to tell everyone who reads to please review. Its hard to tell some times whether or not people actually read this. It says on my statistics that a ton of people have read it, but if I look at the reviews, it doesn't look like too many. So please do me a favor, if you want this story to continue, REVIEW. Even if its only one word, just please REVIEW. Well, I hope you're been enjoying the story, and if you have any ideas for the story, please message me. If I like them, I might use them, and I will credit you for the idea in the story!

Thanks so much for reading,

Princessoftheoc

A.K.A Lola


	15. Just Friends

Marissa woke up, her head buried in Ryan's muscular chest, and her arms wrapped around him. The sun was shining through the window in Ryan's hotel room. The bed side clock blinked 11:43. They really had slept in. Ryan was peacefully sleeping, his chest rising at falling, in a perfect pattern. Marissa and Ryan had spent the night before, making out, eating room service and laying in each others arms. It wasn't anything serious, but it was nice.

Suddenly, Marissa's phone rang, a loud jingling sound. She reached over Ryan's sleeping form, careful not to wake him, and grabbed her sidekick. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "Hey!" came the reply. She recognized the voice immediately; it was Sean from the pool. "Hey Sean! You called. I didn't know if you would," Marissa said. She ran her fingers over Ryan's shoulder. "Yeah. Of course I would. I was wondering, if you wanted to have a balboa bar, and lunch or something on the pier with me?" Sean said, his voice low and slightly husky.

"That is if your boyfriend wouldn't mind," Sean added. Marissa smiled looking at Ryan. Wait! Was it just her, or did he sound slightly hostile, when he mentioned Ryan. No, it defiantly wasn't just her. "UH. Yeah Sure. He wont mind. Do you want to meet at the diner in like-,"Marissa said, stopping to look at the clock. "A half hour?" Marissa could almost picture Sean smiling. "Okay, see you in half hour."

After hanging up, Marissa hoisted her thin, lithe body out of bed. She sashayed over to the night stand and scribbled a not to Ryan.

_Ry,_

_Morning, sleepy head. I went to the pier with a friend._

_I'll be back later, and then we can hang out._

_I love you. _

_XXXXX_

_M_

Marissa stopped by her hotel room to throw on something decent to wear. She didn't want to look like she had been up all night, and she really didn't want to show up in the black slip, that she was wearing. Finally, she selected a crisp white cotton, sundress, gold flats, and a tiny thin, golden chain around her neck. Marissa tousled her wavy hair, to beachy perfection, and slicked on some chapstick. Who knew making out dried out your lips so badly.

Taylor sat on her bed, nervously updating her blog. That was the only thing that she truly felt like doing. She had finally gotten over Ryan, was happy for a second, and now she was in a fight with the one person who made her forget Ryan. Well, not quite forget. Seth and her were just in a fight, she convinced her self.

Why had she accused him of still loving Summer? If she would have just left Seth's little mess up alone, and never said a word, she wouldn't be in this position. But Taylor was never one to shut up, thanks to her tendency to blabber, and ramble on. But did he love Summer? Or her? Why did her life have to be so melodramatic? Well, that's what s blog is for.

The more Taylor thought, the more she drove her self crazy. Not that she wasn't already crazy. There was only one way to find out bout her relationship with Seth. She had to talk to him. Finishing her blog entry took only a few miniutes, and then she began planning. Taylor could jus go over to Seth's room, and they could talk.

As Taylor got ready, she ran through what she would say in her mind. She brushed out her auburn hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. Then, with only a little bit if makeup, she was ready to go to Seth's room. Taylor slipped her feet in her Stuart Weitzman heels, and did a last minute mirror check, and then went tropping over to Seth's room.

The door was slightly propped open, by the deadbolt, so Taylor slipped her self inside. Maybe Seth was in the shower or something. She edged her way into the room, and was shocked a what saw. Seth and Summer, lay sleeping in the bed. Seth's arms were wrapped around Summer, and her head rested on his chest. "Fine, Then!" Taylor yelled to a sleeping Seth. Seth moved in the bed and then opened his brown eyes, which locked with Taylor's hazel ones.

He looked over at Himself, and he was wrapped around Summer. Crap. He hadn't gone to sleep that way, he must have migrated to that position in the middle of the night. And what was Taylor doing there? He moved away from summer, with obvious chagrin. They were practically spooning.

"Taylor! This isn't what it looks like. At all. Actually-" Seth rambled only to bet cut of by Taylor. "I was right Seth! You'll never love me like you loved her. It will always be Summer! Summer! Summer! I can't ever fall in love! First it was Henri Michelle. Although he was a sexual Jedi, it wasn't love. Then there was Ryan. And I really don't even want to go there! " She snarled, the tears running freely down her face. This was a nightmare. She had spat out what she said earlier, hoping it wouldn't be true and it was. Taylor was just unlucky in love.

"Sexual Jedi? I think I just threw up in my mouth. But that is besides the point, however disturbing and overall sickening it is. Taylor! Its not what it looks like! I do love you! I'm just confused," Seth agued. He looked over at summer, who was sleeping, through all this screaming and bawling. It must have been the hangover.

Taylor smiled wistfully, as tears sprang from her eyes. "Seth" She said, more softly this time. "As agnostic as I am in most things, as I've said before, I do believe in true love. And I'm pretty sure you have it with Summer, and not me, Seth." This Taylor knew to be true, however disheartening.

Seth nodded in solemn agreement. But it wasn't fully true, because he loved Taylor too, or so he thought. Things were so complicated. Well, they were in Newport, where complicated was normal, and functional families were presumed to be an extinct species. "I do love you, Taylor. Its not that at all. Its just, well, I don't really know what it just is," Seth rambled, fully aware that he made no sense. Taylor nodded, as if she knew what he meant. Taylor always seemed to know what Seth meant, or at least what he thought. It was a secret talent of hers.

"I don't think we should do this, Seth. You can't fight fate, and you and Summer. I don't know. I really don't know what to say." Seth smirked. "Taylor, at a loss for words. A miracle that one may only see once in a lifetime," Seth deadpanned. Taylor cracked a slight smile through her tears. "Seth, I just want to give you some time to figure this out. I'm not ending this relationship, I'm just postponing it, until you and I can figure out how we feel," Taylor said.

Seth felt a sigh of relief. They weren't over, they were just taking a break. He really did need to find out how he felt about Summer and Taylor. Maybe he should talk to Anna, he thought. She had shown up at his room the day before, and he had barley been able to talk to her. Anna Stern was always good for advice.

"Alright, I'm okay with that," Seth said, rising up from the bed to face Taylor. Taylor backed away slightly, and then smiled slightly her lips tightly together, attempting to hold back tears. "I'm gonna go now." Seth kissed her, a quick peck on the lips, and then watched, as Taylor ran out of the room. He had never felt to awful.

Marissa sat on a bench out side of the diner, eating a balboa bar with Sean. They had already had lunch, and were having fun. He was so easy to talk to. "Are you from Newport?" Marissa asked, licking her chocolate- dipped Balboa Bar. Sean shook his head. "Anaheim, actually." Marissa laughed. "You should be glad you aren't from Newport. Trust me! Everyone's got problems!"

"People have problems everywhere," Sean added, the mood becoming strange all of the sudden. "Even in Anaheim. I mean, I ended up in rehab some how. And I still have to fight the addiction to pills all the time? Ya know?" Marissa nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I do. Mine was alcohol." Sean licked at his balboa bar, at gazed out into the ocean. Then he looked at Marissa. "You're beautiful? Do you know that?"

Seth having just called the front desk, to find out Anna's room number, was on his way to his room. This time when he saw her, he would have his shirt on. He knocked on the door of room 620, and Anna opened in wearing a death cab for cutie T-shirt, jeans and bikini underneath. She had sunblock and a towel in her hand. People, in high school always said that she was the female Seth.

"Oh, okay. Well actually, I'll go down there with you. I need some advice," Seth said, walking with Anna. "Mmm. And what kind of advice would that be Cohen? Dang, I just got here and you already need my advice. This is more like high school, than I expected any Harbor High School reunion to be." Seth smirked at her, a Cohen trademark look, and then put his hand on her shoulder. "Anna Stern. You are my Dr. Phil, of sorts. So have this problem," Seth started only to be cut off by Anna

"Seth, which problem are we referring to? Because I know you have many," Anna teased. She was joking, as she always did. "Okay, My little Dr. Phil. Problems are in the Cohen genes, but im not talking about the ability to inherit bushy eyebrows. Summer problems," Seth quipped.

Anna laughed, tossing her head back, and stopping in her tracks. Anna always did have quite a laugh. Then, after breaking up in fits of laughter, she stared at Seth, confused. "Wait, Summer? Last I saw, you were hooking up with Taylor." Anna said, completely lost in the complex love life of Seth Cohen.

Well that's part of the problem. I'm dating Taylor, well no so much right now, but she thinks I sill love Summer, Which is true, but I love her too," Seth explained, as they walked down to the pool. Anna opened the gate, to the pool area and they found lounge chairs.

"God, Seth. Wait how did you and Summer break up? We were all waiting to get your wedding invitation in the mail!" Anna spread out her towel on a lounge chair, and then stripped down to her blue and white striped bikini.

"Well," Seth started. "She broke up with me on the phone, like two years ago. She claimed that we were going 'Separate Paths'." Anna nodded, and stretched out on her lounge chair basking in the sun. "And how did you end up with Taylor? Because if you ask me, you and Taylor are kind of an odd couple," Anna asked, grabbing a bottle of sun screen out of her straw bag.

Seth thought for a moment. How did he and Taylor end up together? It was so, fast, that Seth couldn't even pinpoint, when it began. "Well, I don't really know. I guess it would have started when I kissed her. We just sort of ended up together." Anna rubbed the thick white sunblock on her arms, and shoulders.

"Ohh. Seth. You always have to decide between two girls. Remember me and Summer?" Anna said, recalling the incident of sophomore year. Seth laughed. He could actually laugh about that now, because it was all over, and his indecision almost seemed comical. Suddenly, everything felt better. Having a friend that he could just laugh with was great. Some one who he was completely JUST friends with.

Ryan woke up, to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked over, expecting Marissa in the bed beside him, but she wasn't there. He glanced over at the nightstand clock and it was already 2:00 in the afternoon. He had really slept in! Propped up next to the clock, was a note, written in Marissa's neat hand writing, and he reached out and grabbed it. 'Lunch with a friend' Ryan mused. What friend?

Ryan jumped out of bed, and took a long shower, then put on a a sweatshirt and jeans, completely comfortable clothes. He figured that he'd call Seth, and they could hang out. As mad as he was, about Seth and Taylor, he couldn't shut out his adopted brother/ best friend for that long. When he called Seth, it went directly to voice mail. Seth phone was probably off.

Now what was Ryan going to do? Marissa was gone, Seth wasn't answering his phone, and Summer, was undoubtedly with that new guy of hers. He could go somewhere alone, which he had no problem doing, but there was someone else that he could always ask to hang out.

Taylor and him could be just friends. They could go see a movie or something. That would be fun, and maybe the just friends thing, might make it a little less awkward. So, on a whim, Ryan decided to call her. After three rings, she picked up. "Hello?" Taylor answered sounding muffled and tired.

Her normally beautiful sounding voice, wasn't the slightest bit perky. She sounded like she had been crying. "Hey Taylor. Its Ryan," Ryan said, into the phone. There was a silence on the other end of the phone, followed by what sounded like a muffled sob. "Hey Ryan," Taylor replied. She defiantly was not her self. Something was wrong.

"Taylor, What's wrong? You don't sound so great," Ryan asked. There was static like sounds for a moment, and then Taylor, attempted to sound perky. "Oh, its not a big deal. Just problems with Seth. Life goes on!" she tittered. It was obvious that Taylor was faking being happy, and that she was shocked that Ryan had called her.

"Okay, yeah, it does. So…um…i…well…I was thinking we could do something as friends," Ryan said, slightly nervous. He didn't know how she would take the idea of being friends, and Taylor sounded pretty sad on the phone. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. "You want to be friends?" Taylor asked, confused and surprised.

"Yeah." "Hmm," Taylor thought out loud. "Ryan Attwood. Mon nouvel ami. Bruits parfaits. Oh god there I go again, speaking in French." Ryan laughed. "Want to come over and watch a movie?" Taylor smiled, and replied "I'll be over in ten." Hmmm. Sound suspiciously like a couples night in. Only two problems: its day time, and they aren't a couple.

Summer stretched out, and opened her eyes. Where the heck was she? And why had she slept in so late? And why did her head feel like she was hit by a bus? She glanced around, and realized that she was in Seth's room. That was strange.

Seth came rushing down the hallway, after talking with Anna for an hour. Her advice had been, to go with whatever his heart was telling him. Although that sounded like something off a bad fortune cookie, it made sense. His heart was screaming one girl's name: Summer. He was going to tell her, so he was running toward the room before he had any second thoughts. Seth burst through the door, to find a beautiful, yet disheveled looking Summer laying in the bed, watching the news.

"Cohen!" She yelled. "Why the heck am I here?" Summer asked, barely remembering anything after the Jake incident. Seth smiled. "You were drunk, and couldn't find your room key," Seth explained, watching her gorgeous face. Summer sat up in the bed to face Seth.

"That's called kidnapping, Cohen. I'm just going to have to tell people that you kidnapped me!" Summer quipped. Seth smirked. "As appealing as that sounds, I didn't kidnap you! And I'll just tell people that you were drunk!" Summer jumped out of bed, nearly having a rage black out. Seth couldn't help thinking about how hot she was when she was mad,

"Well, then Cohen, I will just have to tell people about the time-" Summer was cut off by Seth. "I'll give you something to tell them about!" Seth said, leaning into Summer. Their lips barely brushed against eachother, and then they were on the bed. Summer could feel the electricity run through her body. It had been a long time since she was kissed like that.


	16. Strange Sleeping Arrangements

A/N: not a lot of SS in this chapter, but get ready fr a heck of a lot of drama coming up after this post. Next few posts, will be full of drama, tears, lies, black mail nd deceit! Get ready! Lots of R/T in this chapter. If you have any ideas for this story, message them to me. If I use them I'll credit you in the story! Hope you love it!

Taylor stood infront of the mirror in her room, touching up her smudged eyeliner. Crying really did ruin cute eyes. But the real shock to her was Ryan calling. He hadn't called her, and barely spoken to her in days. Not that she had a problem with this sudden out reach of friendship. Right now she needed a friend, since she didn't have any.

After a few minutes of make up application, she was convinced that she looked as good as she could. Taylor slid on a short, purple sequined, baby doll dress. The least she could do was look nice. The dress fit her perfectly and was as tight as a glove.

As she got ready, Taylor couldn't stop fantasizing about what could happen, of Ryan dumped Marissa. He would tell Taylor that he was hopelessly in love with her, that he could never forget her, no matter how hard he tried. Scratch that. Ryan was never good with words. Maybe she would get an "I Love You", a few grunts, and some really amazing kissing. But of course this was only in her dreams.

Taylor opened the mini fridge, that was in her room, stocked with alcoholic beverages, to be bought by guests. She could bring over something to drink, while they watch the movie. It could be fun.

She pulled the ice cold bottle of Clos De Mesnil champagne. A little bubbly never hurt anything as she always said. Finally, it was time to head over to Ryan's. If they were dating, it wouldn't be strange to take hours to get ready, but when you are "just friends" it is a tad weird to take that long.

Once Taylor arrived at Ryan's hotel room, she assumed that she must have looked great, because she received plenty of catcalling from the bellhops. She rapped on the door, and instantly, Ryan answered. He looked hot, with his hard body, and semi-wet hair. Obviously, he had just gotten out of the shower, and unlike Taylor, hadn't dressed up for the occasion. He wore just a wife-beater and jeans.

"Taylor. Hey," Ryan said, attempting to sound casual. Taylor looked completely stunning, in a friend sort of way. Well, actually in a hot girl sort of way, but he knew he couldn't think that. Ryan prayed that she wouldn't notice, how his eyes scanned her tan legs. Wait! She is just a friend! Just friends.

"Hey Ryan!" Taylor giggled. She held up the bottle of champagne, that was ice cold, and slightly dripping water down the sides. "I brought us some bubbly! Theres nothing like Clos De Mesnil and no year like 1995!" She quipped.

Now that was a little weird. That was the champagne, they always used to drink on dates, Ryan remembered. It was Taylor's favorite. And this absolutely was not a date. Marissa was out, and Ryan was bored.

"Taylor…um. You don't think this is a date? Right?" Ryan asked, looking at Taylor, willing him self not to glance at her legs, or her cascading waves of mahogany colored hair. He just looked at the ground.

"No! no…no…no" Taylor professed. Ryan smiled. "Good. Now come in!" Ryan and Taylor had situated them selves on the floor, only because Ryan thought the bed was a little too intimate. Ryan was shuffling through the pay per view movies, trying to decide what to watch. Taylor had said that she didn't care, but Ryan didn't want to watch anything romantic. He didn't want to be tempted.

But honestly, as bad as it sounded, Ryan was tempted. Taylor sat so close to him, and he could smell her Chanel perfume waft around him. He did love Marissa, and he thought it might just be lust with Taylor. He couldn't seem to get their…shall we say passionate good bye in the town car.

"Oooh! I've always wanted to see that!" Taylor said pointing to the movie Disturbia, on the screen. "Shia Lebouf is yummy!" she added, much to Ryan's agony. Hearing her refer to other guys as yummy drove him crazy. But it wasn't like he was dating her. He shouldn't of cared, but he did.

"Okay. I can deal with disturbia. Heard it was good. You wanna pop open the champagne?" Ryan asked, grabbing the bottle and handing it to Taylor. Pop went the cork and out came the bubbly.

Taylor raised her glass to Ryan's. "To…friendship." Ryan smiled and added, "and to a drama free reunion." Now it was Taylor, who was laughing, as she clicked her glass to his. "Ryan. We are in Newport. Drama is a permanent fixture."

They were sitting close, but not too close, Taylor noted. They began to watch distubia with frequent screaming from Taylor. "OH MY GOD!" Taylor screamed, when the killer came out from behind a door. Ryan laughed. Taylor's screaming was almost comical.

"RYAN! It's not funn-OH MY GOD!" Taylor started only to be scared by a dead person on the T.V. As part of her reflexes, she grabbed Ryan. Then quickly realizing that they were way to close, she let go.

Ryan wanted to grab her and hold her. He want to tell Taylor not to be scared, while she was in his arms, but he figured that that was violating the just friends contract. Grabbing her hand, would be friendly right? Ryan reached over and took her small hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You're fine. Its just a movie."

Taylor's heart fluttered. His hand felt so rough and warm against hers. It felt great. But she knew she needed to pull away. "This movie is absolutely freaking me out! Where is more of that romance?" Taylor laughed, her eyes widen as the killer on the T.V screen darted past. Taylor giggled some more.

"What this poor guy needs is a little TLC. Then maybe he wouldn't be so…you know scary!" Taylor said, sipping at her champagne. Ryan looked at her, not at all paying attention to the movie. Taylor could be so quirky, he thought. After the movie ended, Taylor was completely terrified. Scary movies never did bode well with her, but she loved them, and always wanted to watch them.

Ryan and Taylor decided to watch another movie, The Ring. But they began to talk, between putting in the movie, and soon become lost in conversation. Friendly conversation. "So, Ryan. How are you and Marissa?" Taylor approached, awkwardly. Ryan took a small sip of champagne, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good. Uh, yeah. I think so. And you and Seth?" Ryan replied.

Taylors face saddened. God, she was gorgeous. Ryan couldn't keep his eyes off her body, although he knew it wrong. So, so, so wrong. "Well, me and Seth aren't exactly together anymore. He chose Summer over me. Well at least I think he did. I mean we all know that he loves her. You cant deny something as amazing as true love. But I wish things would have worked out," Taylor rambled.

"I'm babbling aren't I?" Taylor added sadly. It was obvious she was upset about Seth; she looked crushed. Ryan grabbed her hand again. It was so soft and delicate in his. "Yeah," Ryan agreed. Taylor was the queen of rambling. "Seth...its his problem. He is missing out," Ryan professed. He was trying to sound perfectly friendly, but he had a feeling that it didn't come out that way.

Taylor feigned surprise. "Dear lord. Actual words of feelings coming from Ryan Atwood! A miracle!" she deadpanned. Ryan found it so cute when she was sarcastic; the facial expression, and the way she talked with her hands.

Ryan grinned widely. "There is no one else in the world like you, Taylor."

"I'll Take that as a compliment." "You should." Ryan's hand brushed Taylor's cheek and he looked deeply in to her eyes. Slowly, Taylor watched Ryan's face com etoward hers; she remembered what it felt like to kiss him, the texture of his lips, the way he would sigh from the back of his throat, his hand tangled in her hair. And she wanted it, really, really, really, really-

Just before his lips brushed against hers, she pulled away. So did he. Friends defiantly do not kiss. "Bad idea," Ryan said, staring down, not able to look Taylor in the eye. "Yeah."

Sean, after a few awkward moments following his comment to Marissa. He couldn't help saying it, she was just so damn gorgeous. He had to do something, anything, to buy some time with her. Suddenly, an idea popped in to his head. Sure it was crazy but…

Sean produced a bottle of advil, shocking Marissa. He pretended to swig the pills from the bottle, and Marissa reached to grab the bottle.

"Sean! What are you doing? What about your treatment?" Marissa yelled. She knew he had an addition to pills, so she had to stop him from taking anymore. Even if he did make the strange comment about her being beautiful, he was still her friend. "Marissa. I just feel like I need them all of the sudden," Sean commented, a wild look in his eyes.

Marissa stared at him, and then he calmly put down the canister of pills. "Sean. You cant jut drown away your problems in these," Marissa said, gesturing to the pills. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sean put his head in his hands. "My girlfriend and I broke up. Her name was Callie, and everything seemed perfect. I loved her, but I guess, she didn't love me the same way," Sean explained sadly.

Marissa nodded. Poor guy. "But you probably want to go now. Its getting late. Its almost 8:00." Sean said, sounding miserable. Marissa thought for a moment. Maybe she should stay with him. He could decide to go back to those pills, and who knows what could happen. "No, Sean. I don't want to go. I'm worried about you. Really really, worried."

Sean smiled, a wry smile. "Thanks, marissa. I know this is going to seem like a weird question, because I just met you and all. But would you mind, spending the night with me tonight, just to stop me from doing anything I shouldn't do? I mean the pills." Marissa sat in deep thought for a moment. He was her friend, and he needed help. Ryan wouldn't mind. Would he?

Then with out giving another thought to the matter Marissa answered. "Yeah, sure. I want you to be okay. And give me those!" Marissa took the pills from his hand and threw them out in to the ocean. Sean laughed. "Does the ocean have a headache or something?" Marissa smiled, and took a last lick at her balboa bar. She loved those. "I'm just glad I'm here to help you," Marissa commented. Suddenly, Sean pulled her close to him, for a bear hug. But he just didn't seem to want to let go.

Seth and Summer sat on the bed, together. They had kissed and cuddled and done couplish things. Seth, felt relieved. Even though he had liked Taylor, it was only lust. What he had with Summer was more. He pushed a stray hair off her face. "So, Cohen. Where does that leave us?" Summer asked. She was always to the point.

"Well, my darling. That depends. Where do you want it to leave us?" Seth asked, reply with a question. He kissed her on the lips softly. "I want it to leave us like this. Together," Summer sighed. She rolled closer to Seth, and ran her fingers through his curly hair. Pure perfect bliss.

Taylor and Ryan, were now on their third glasses of champagne, and their second movie. Taylor was scared out of her mind, and Ryan was their to comfort her in the most friendly way possible. Their almost kiss had freaked both of them, causing it to be slightly awkward.

Taylor couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened. There was no denying it! Ryan and Taylor had chemistry. If only she hadn't pulled away. She wanted to taste his lips on hers. The just friends thing was okay, but she longed for more.

Ryan felt so wrong. Everything he was doing was wrong. He almost kissed Taylor, but he was with Marissa. He did love Marissa, but something about Taylor was so attractive. He was drawn to her. Ryan wanted to hold her and kiss her, and let the world melt away. Why did he have to be so confused?

The movie ended and then they watched When a stranger calls. After all of the movies, they sat, just talking. They talked about life, and then the subject of their relationship came up. "I don't know. After you, I really couldn't find anyone else," Taylor said. Ryan nodded. "You were just to perfect for me," Taylor added. Ryan look stunned, like a deer in the head lights. A really hot deer.

There was a long awkward silence. The friends thing was just to weird to bear. Taylor just felt that she needed to go. Fleeing awkward situations was a bit of a Townsend trait. " Ryan. I'm going to…um… go now. Its getting late. This was fun," she chirped. Taylor reached in her purse for her room key. She slip her hand all through the purse, to find no room key. Just her luck.

Ryan watched Taylor search through her purse. The mood in the room had suddenly become strange. They were perfectly fine until Taylor made her little comment about their relationship. The comment was so true, and he wanted to agree, but he couldn't.

"Crap. Just my luck!" Taylor yelled. Ryan looked at her completely lost. "What's wrong?" he asked. Taylor slammed her purse on the floor. "I lost my room key! I wont be able to get a new one until morning!" She shrieked. Ryan thought for a moment. Maybe she could just spend the night in his room. Btu that might tempt him to... No.

"Well. You could just stay here. I'll take the floor," Ryan commented. Their was only one bed, a king sized. Taylor nodded in agreement, but then her face darkened. "I can't let you sleep on the floor. It will be so uncomfortable. You could hurt your back," Taylor said in a motherly tone. Ryan laughed, lightening the mood. "Taylor. I'm not 40. I'll be fine," Ryan countered.

Taylor clicked her tongue. She was going to be bold, and say exactly what she was thinking. "How about we both sleep in the bed?" she asked. Seeing the look on Ryan's face, she added "Don't worry. Its completely non-sexual." Ryan cracked a smile. What the heck? Why not?

"Sure," Ryan replied. "I guess so." Taylor's beautiful face lit up. "Okay. I don't have pajamas, but the slip under this dress will work." She slid off her dress to reveal a thin, short, black satin slip. It was like she was trying to drive him crazy.

Taylor's heart beat in her chest. She was about to sleep with Ryan. Well not literally or in the way that she hoped for, but it was still nice.

Ryan got in the bed on his normal right side. He had a feeling, that this was violating the just friends thing. Such a strange sleeping arrangement. Taylor looked so sexy in that slip. Ryan couldn't help but to think of how much better it would look off of her. NO. HE SHOULDN'T THINK THAT! IT WAS WRONG. Yet was so right.

Once they got in the bed, both of them could feel the sexual tension. It was wired and they were both situated very far away from each other. Taylor started to get scared in the dark room. Images of serial killers flashed through her head. Scary movies always did freak her out.

"Ryan?" she mumbled. Ryan shifted in the bed. "Yeah?" he replied. "This is going to sound so dumb. But I really get flipped out by scary movies. And im scared," Taylor rambled. Ryan turned to face her in the bed. They hadn't been in bed together since the sleeper car, and that hardly counted as a bed.

"Its okay. Its just a movie." Ryan scooted closer to her and then suddenly wrapped his muscular arms around her. Her head was so close to his face, and he could smell the faint scent of vanilla. Their bodies rubbed up against eachother. It hit Ryan. This was not at all friendly. But did he want to be?

With out warning, Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. "What are you doing, Ryan?" Taylor asked. There was no response evolving words. This response evolved some really excellent kissing. Ryan cupped Taylor's face in hi fands and their bodies had no space between them. Ryan kissed her hard, and passionate. What he was doing he didn't know.


	17. Preview

Hey everyone. It might be a week or so before I can update, so I thought I would give you a little preview of what's going to happen in the next post. Its going to be absolutely crazy.

Preview:

"I know what happened between you and that Taylor girl. I'm giving you two options. Option number one. You break up with Marissa, and she'll never have to know what you did. Option number two: I tell her my self," Sean said, his face void of emotion.

"Ryan. I don't know if we can do this," Taylor said.

"I think I love him," Anna said, swirling her drink with a straw. "Just seeing him brought back so many memories. It's a reunion. Anything can happen.

Sirens roared in the distance. Marissa stood sobbing, her makeup running down her face. "How could you?" she shrieked.

"Lets be friends." Seth nodded in agreement. "Friends," he repeated.

"Seth. I'm pregnant."

Everything can, and will happen in the next installment, of Reunion. Nothing is what it seems.

I hope you guys think it sounds good. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, FOR THIS STORY, MESSAGE THEM TO ME. Also review this post to tell me what you think :

Thank you guys so much for reading,

Lola


End file.
